A NEW LIFE: AN ANGELA AND EMMETT LOVE STORY
by WorshipTheLight LiveForTheTwi
Summary: Angela is looking for an escape. She hates her life and everything it stands for. Emmett is looking for…well he doesn't know what he is looking for he just knows something is missing. Hey… maybe they can help each other!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so, this is a repost of a story that I started a while ago. I was broken hearted that I could not finish it. But now I have a second chance and a wonderful beta, MoMo16, to make sure I stay on task. So thanks Momo, love you lots. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

* * *

**One**

Angela:

Another mundane day in the life of Angela Weber. You would think that seeing as it's my senior year I would be more exciting or something, but, living in Forks the most excitement I could hope for is if the diner offered a new dessert choice. Just five more months and I can get out of this Podunk little town and finally start living. I am supposed to be starting UW in the fall but I just don't think I can bring myself to do that right now; I have no desire to spend another four years in another class room. I need a break, maybe explore the world?

My parents would never agree of course but what could I expect from a Preacher and his wife? They wanted their little girl safe and sound in some all girls dorm getting a good education and waiting until I am married to discover that there is more to life then studying. It's kind of a contradiction really. If I wait 'til I'm married then how the hell am I suppose to meet the person I am suppose to marry. Oh yeah, they got that avenue covered as well. They have my future husband all picked out, so the day I turn twenty one they can just start planning the wedding. Never mind the fact that he is as boring as drying paint and I'm not even a little bit attracted to him. No, that isn't important. What is important is that he is following in my father's footsteps and will probably lead the church with my father when he is done with Seminary school. That's why this wedding is on hold because he has to finish his own education as well.

Well I had news for my parents. I had no intention of being Mrs. Daniel Stergess and going away to UW in the fall. I have saved up quite a bit of money working at the library in Port Angeles for the last two years behind my parents back. It wasn't hard. My parents loved the fact that I was so studious and had no problem lending me the car so I could drive to the library four days a week and on the weekends, it was just a matter of taking a cab there while my parents were out. I took my twin brothers with me on Saturdays and sat them in the children's section for five hours and I was fine.

My plan was set, the school schedule was all prepared, so when they drop me off with my two suitcases on UW campus I could play it off as enjoying the college scenery until they left, then I planned to march right up to registration Monday morning and dis-enroll myself. I would lose my scholarship and financial benefits; however, I really didn't care at the moment. I would figure out how to pay for school later, besides there is always financial aid. Anyway, that is another problem for another day.

I planned to leave a letter in my room for my parents to find after I am gone. By the time they discover it, I will be on the plane to Italy, my first stop in world travel. I know that after this little stunt I can never return home and I had no plans too, which is why I had to plan this very meticulously. There is enough money to backpack it for one year then after that I will be settling down back in Seattle, I don't want to go too far away to live in hopes my relationship with my parents is salvageable.

The Reverend and his missus, will be crushed and I hate doing that to them. Despite all that is going on I do love my parents but I just can't live by their rules anymore. Honestly, I can say that I will miss my brothers, Jonathan and Jamie. I love those two like they were my own and I wish there was a way I could still be around them through all this but I know it won't be possible so I have accepted that after this I may have to disappear from my family's lives forever. It may sound dramatic but with my parents that is a very big possibility.

I have already taken my first steps to my plan. I broke up with my boyfriend of one year, Ben Cheney, I care about him a lot but I knew it wouldn't be a forever thing with us. He was dead set on going to school, getting a job and raising a family. He wanted the carbon copy life and I didn't. I don't want the tradition; I want something else, something more. So after much consideration we ended things. This part of the plan was good for a few things, one, since we weren't together he didn't need to know my plans for after graduation and two, my parents were happy that I wasn't letting my relationship with him get too serious. Like I said, they had separate plans for my life then I did.

I looked up at the clock and saw that I only had ten minutes left until I clocked out for the day. With a sigh, I wheeled the shelving cart back to the front of the library and left it, I rushed to a computer so I could check my email. Pulling up my free account I checked to see that I had two from Ben, he still wants to be friends, one from Jessica, I deleted that without even checking, and one from Lauren. Now that one was unexpected. I hardly ever talked to her. Reading through it quickly, I saw that she was asking me if I completed the term paper, we were suppose to work on over the weekend. I rolled my eyes. She is asking me about a term paper… seriously?

Again, I deleted it and was just about to close out when I got another email. It was from Bella Swan. That one made me smile. I was relieved to hear from her after so long, she has been totally shattered since the Cullens left.

I hoped this meant that she was finally healing.

_Dear Angela, _

_Big surprise hearing from me, right? I know I haven't been acting much like a friend lately but it's been really hard for me. I want to tell you that I am feeling a little better about things and I was hoping we could get our friendship back on track. _

_There is just one more thing I have to do that will help give me closure and I was hoping that you would come with me. I know I have no right to ask but I could really use the support for it. Please say you will come. _

_Give me a call tonight and I will explain everything._

_Your friend, _

_Bella._

My smile widened, I was ecstatic to spend some time with Bella. I have missed her so much in the last few months. She was the one true friend I had found here, I hurried to print out the email and raced off to clock out and grab the boys. The cab was waiting as we walked down the stairs, boys settled in the back and I took the passenger seat.

The ride wasn't very long but long enough for me to become anxious and wonder what it could be that Bella wanted me to do with her. When we pulled up to the house I jumped out, unbuckled the boys and we went in. I sent them straight to their rooms while I cleaned; I had to make sure to do my choirs before the wardens came home. I had just finished folding the last of the laundry when I heard the door open.

"Angela?" my father's voice called.

"Yes dad?" I asked coming into the hall from the kitchen. There was to be no yelling in the house. This is a good rule if you don't have two five year olds running around.

"Your mother and I will be out this evening, visiting the sick. Are you capable of getting supper prepared for you and your brothers tonight?" he asked in a stern and proper voice.

I forced myself not to growl at his condescending tone. "Yes, I am sure I can find something for us."

"Alright. We should be back by ten tonight. You have permission to wait up for us but the boys are to be in bed by 8:30. Understand?"

"Yes I understand." I answered then thought. "Oh dad… Bella Swan asked me to come over tomorrow. Is it okay?"

He stood staring at me for a moment in thought. I waited patiently. Just eight more months and then I can leave this God forsaken place.

"I suppose that is alright. You should spend some time with your friends, but that means you attend both services next Sunday, understand? No exceptions."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." I nodded vigorously. He nodded once curtly before turning and walking back out the door. I practically jumped in circles at the freedom I would be enjoying tomorrow. Maybe I could spend the whole day with her tomorrow.

The rest of the night went slowly; the boys ate grilled cheese and tomato soup and I made myself a sandwich. Then let them watch a half hour of television before putting them to bed, which took an hour in itself. You try getting two five year olds to go to sleep when the sun is still shining through the window.

Now, it's nine o' clock and I am settled onto the couch watching a recap of ANTM with phone in hand. I anxiously dial the number that I haven't used in months and wait. After the third ring it's answered.

"Hello?"

My heart broke, she sounded so hurt and depressed.

"Hi Bella, its Angela. I got your email." I answered excitedly.

"Oh Angela, hi. Thank you for calling. I thought maybe it was too late for us to salvage our friendship."

"Oh no. You can't get rid of me that easily." I giggled and heard a strained laugh on the other end. "So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Oh, well I know either of us are nature people but I was hoping you wouldn't mind going on a hike with me. I'm looking for this particular place and I could really use the company if it's not too much trouble."

"No, no trouble at all. What are you looking for?"

"It's a place I use to go with E…him before he left. Just this meadow that he found. I wanted to go and say goodbye one last time. I think I need to finally let him go." She sounded so pained as she said it and I noticed that she cut herself off before she could say his name.

"I would love you go with you. Don't feel bad about what you are going through. Breakups are hard and if this is what you need, then I will support you one hundred percent. So, what time are we leaving?"

"Thanks Ange, this means a lot to me. I was thinking we could leave early, maybe ten o' clock and then maybe spend the rest of the day vegg-ing out at my house. Maybe we can pick up a gallon of ice cream and some sappy love stories on the way back."

"Oh and don't forget the pizza. Nothing says comfort like a gooey cheesy mess." I giggled and heard her do the same.

"Of course, so I will swing by and pick you up at ten and we can be on our way."

'Sure thing Bella. See you tomorrow."

"See ya." She sighed hanging up. I felt bad for her but I will help her get through this. Tomorrow will be a new leaf for the both of us.

Emmett:

I struggled not to break the new controller in my hands but it was a hard feat. Right now I was so angry that it was taking all I had not to growl. I know Jasper could feel my emotions and I felt bad for putting this on him but it couldn't be helped right now.

Rosalie was getting to everyone right now; everyone was mourning the loss of our sister, daughter, mate and she was running around without a care in the world. She doesn't seem to care that our brother was going through the ringer right now or that our family was hurt by Bella's death. No, to her Bella was nothing more than a nuisance, _just_ a human. To me, she was my little sister who I couldn't protect and it was killing me that she was gone now.

Esme couldn't stop dry sobbing, Carlisle no longer smiled, Jasper was carrying so much guilt that his eyes were a constant inky black now, no matter how much he hunted and Alice was just a shell now. She stopped shopping, stop being excited, it's almost like we lost her as well. But worse off was Edward. I know he always thought he could always go back to her and now that wasn't an option. Now, he sits in his room in a corner playing the same song over and over again, Bella's Lullaby. Our family was falling apart. It took both me and Jasper to stop Edward from heading to Italy to off himself. But he knew that would only add to our despair. _We can't lose you too bro. we love you and we want to help you. Whenever you are ready I will be here, to listen, Edward. _ I thought to him.

"Thanks Em." He whispered back over the music. Two minutes later I heard a banging on his door. I sighed knowing what was coming next.

"Damn it, Edward can you turn off that fucking music. You have been playing it for two weeks now. Get over it, she's gone." Rose growled. Edward snarled at her through the door. I was split between protecting my wife and letting it be. She was wrong in how she was acting but there was no telling her that. I stayed where I was continuing the game that I was playing. "I don't know what was so special about that pesky human anyway." She grumbled stomping down the stairs.

Crack.

The sound of two things, one being the controller in my hand and the other being the sound of Edward's door being torn off the hinges and he raced down here, growling the whole way. I muttered under my breath before grabbing Rosalie and pushing her behind me.

"Edward, I know you are upset and Rose was wrong for what she said. But you know I am not going to let you get to her so calm down bro. I don't want to hurt you." I told him soothingly. In a flash Alice and Jasper were down stairs to see what was going on. Jasper grabbed a hold of Edward and ran him outside. Alice glared furiously at Rose before turning and heading back upstairs.

"I don't know why you stopped him. It's about time he got over it already, it's been months." Rose grumbled and I snapped.

"For fuck sake Rose, can you just shut the hell up for once? Do you have to be a complete bitch all the time?" I growled. She looked shock for all of ten seconds before she was fuming but I didn't care. I was tired of her attitude.

"Don't you talk to me like that Emmett McCarty."

"No, it's about time someone talked to you like this because for some reason you seem to think that your feelings are the only ones that matter. You may not have like Bella but we loved her and your attitude about her death has been disgusting. You're not the only one in this house Rosalie. Would it kill you to have some consideration for the rest of us and how we are feeling?"

She huffed and turned away; I gave up and ran out to catch up with the guys. There was no reasoning with her any more. I don't know what happened but lately I have just been feeling like that connection we had between us has dissolved. We are barely hanging on by a thread right now. Honestly, I don't know how to fix it, no, that's not true; I don't want to fix it.

After a couple of minutes, I caught up to their scent and the sound of falling trees. Jaspers back was to me and his shoulders were shaking in what looked like laughter.

"Hey Jazz, what's going on?" I asked standing next to him. I saw a blur running from tree to tree creating a new clearing. "Is that Edward?"

"Yeah. I told him it would be better to let his anger out here instead of on Rose, so he's been clearing the forest for the last five minutes. He should be about to crash about….now." Jasper answered and just as he said Edward stopped, let out a loud strangled cry and fell to his knees.

Jazz and I reached him at the same time, both placing a hand on his trembling shoulders.

"I shouldn't have left her, I should have stayed. I did this to her. She killed herself because of me." he sobbed.

"Do not blame yourself for this Edward. You did what you thought was best, none of us could have predicted this reaction, not even the pixie." I joked. "This is not your fault Edward."

"Emmett's right Edward. There is no way you could have known this would happen; you can't beat yourself up for it."

"What do I do now? She was my everything. As long as she was alive and happy I could survive being away from her. But what do I do now that she is gone? She was my reason for existing and she's gone." He sobbed.

We both took a side and hugged him. I could feel the calming vibes and brotherly love Jazz was sending out and it helped to sooth our fallen brother.

"Edward, I'm no good at this you know that, but you know we all loved her. She was our little sister and we miss her like crazy. I can't even begin to understand the pain you are going through right now brother but you have to know that we are all here for you. We all want to help you get through this. Let us help you Edward." I sighed. I hated that I lost my sister but I couldn't lose my brother as well.

"Thanks Em. Sorry about before. I shouldn't have tried to attack Rose, the things she was thinking about my Bella…"

"I know man. I was torn myself between attacking her and protecting her, her behavior is horrible." I shook my head and sat down next to him, Edward snorted.

"You could never attack Rose. We are incapable of hurting our mates, you know that."

"Oh yeah." I showed him the thoughts that went through my head as soon as Rose opened her mouth these days. His head snapped up and looked at me, he opened his mouth to speak when we heard more then saw Alice come flitting towards us at top speed.

"Edward! She's alive. She's alive, Edward. Bella's alive." Alice screamed at us. We all jumped up and Edward sprinted to her grabbing her small shoulders and shaking gently.

"When Alice." He demanded his body tense for action, I felt the adrenaline rush through me waiting for the word go. I just knew that we would be doing something soon, I just didn't know what.

"In the next couple of days, we have to hurry. You, Jazz and Emmett are going and we will be waiting here for you to return with them." Alice told him.

Wait… them?

"You have time to pack a bag for a few days, it will take that long to get her off your trail and then you will bring them back here. I will have Esme set up their rooms. Go now."

Edward took off for the house with all of us following closely behind.

"Alice what's going on? Is Bella ok? And who is they?" Jasper asked all the questions that I wanted to know the answer to.

"Bella will be fine once you all get there. She's alive, Jazz. My sister's alive." Alice giggled practically skipping to the house.

I couldn't stop the smile that spread over my face. My little sister was alive, I raced straight upstairs and into my room. I had tunnel vision right now, my thoughts focused on getting going so that I could see my sister. I wouldn't rest until I could hug her and feel that she was okay. I pulled out a duffel bag and started packing whatever my hands landed on. I could hear Alice giving the details of what was going on as she packed for Jasper.

Victoria. I growled lowly. I forgot about that bitch. I would rip her head off personally before I let her touch my little sister; I started shoving things in faster, trying to hurry. The faster I packed, the sooner we could leave.

"Come on, Emmett get a move on. We need to leave now." Edward bellowed as I heard him noisily stomp down the stairs.

"Alright, I'm coming." I yelled back zipping up my bag and heading out the door. I was stopped by Rose standing in my way.

"Where do you think you are going?" she asked. Her arms folded across her chest, studying her nails.

"To help Bella." I said standing right in front of her.

I didn't want to move her but I would.

"Oh, no you don't. You are staying right here, we need to talk." she said forcefully. I know most people think that I yield to Rose, that she wears the pants in our relationship. To be honest I don't really have a problem with that image. I'm not one to let little things like that get to me. I like to believe I am more laid back then that. However, right now I had no patience or time for her shit.

"I don't have time for this Rosalie. I am going to help my sister, either move or be moved." I growled.

"Emmett." Jasper called.

"You wouldn't dare. You are staying here Emmett McCarty, I'm your wife, your mate and I say you are not going to help the little bitch."

I saw red. That last thread of connection we still had was severed in that moment. I was raised to never hit a woman and I wanted to respect that but at this moment I didn't see a woman, I saw a threat to my family and I wanted to eliminate it.

Before I could move, Rose was snatched out the way and was held up against the wall by my pixie of a sister, her hand on her throat.

"Go Em, I will take care of her." Alice growled. For as little as Alice was and as light hearted you wouldn't really see her as a threat but right now you could see the vampire in her. She was fed up with her so called sister. I shook my head and headed for the stairs.

"Emmett, if you leave this house I won't be here when you get back. I promise you that if you help her, I will leave and I will no longer call myself your wife."

I stopped on the top step and took a deep breath. "Do what you need to do Rosalie. I stopped calling you my mate a long time ago."

With that I raced down the stairs and into the garage, jumping into the back seat of my jeep. We peeled out of the driveway heading back to Forks.

* * *

**P.S. I am still looking for another Beta for this story. Let me know if you are interested. **

**Reviews Please :}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is chapter two of this crazy fic. I want to thank those of you who reviewed. To be honest I wasn't expecting a review for the first chapter seeing as I just replaced the A/N that was there before. I figured the second one is when people would notice that I was posting again. **

**I want to thank Momo16 for betaing. Love you to pieces. This chapter is dedicated to you. Because you were a fan before and you never stopped wating for it to come back. i hope you enjoy it as much the second... or third for you... time around. **

**And now... on with our show... **

**Song: ****Carry Me by Pa Pa Roach**

**P.S. Song for the first chapter was This Is Your Life by Switchfoot**

* * *

**Two**

Emmett:

Jasper drove at top speed down the driveway taking the curves at an angle. Edward was tense, calculating what he needed to do I believe but I could feel the relief and happiness flowing through him to know that his mate was alive. I was happy for him, I was happy for all of us. We had Bella back or we would. But even through the happiness I could still feel a dull ache at the last parting words with Rose.

My love for her was quickly dying and it was a bit unsettling. She saved me and she didn't have to, she brought me into this life. She gave me a mother, father, a brother and a mate. She gave me a home and more experiences then I would have ever thought possible. I had a lot to be thankful to her for but hearing those words from her about one of the sweetest and purest souls we have ever come in contact with in our very long lives just made me furious and I could no longer see my wife in her.

I found myself thinking over our lives together the last ninety years, there were so many good times between us; they outweighed the bad easily. I could understand her distaste in Bella's decision to be one of us. Bella had what Rose always wanted, her humanity. Bella could go on to grow up; get married have kids, all the things we could not. Hell, even I envied her that. At one time I could see Rose and me as humans sitting on the porch with our grandchildren surrounding us. Both of us old and gray; laughing and smiling. We could have been happy I know it but that was not the cards that were dealt us and I never saw the point of dwelling on what could never happen. I chose instead to look at all the advantages we had. All the things we have seen and done. All the things that we still can see or do. I chose to look towards the future positively.

Rose could never do that. She always dwelled on the impossible, choosing instead to apologize for taking my life away; every few weeks. At first I understood why, she felt the guilt of taking away any human opportunities I could have had, if I had survived the bear attack. But after a few decades of apologies it started to wear on me. Why was she still apologizing? I loved my life now. I loved my family. I wouldn't trade this life for anything in the world as long as I had the people that I have now with me for eternity. I loved my mother, Esme; she is and will always be the heart of our family. I loved my father, Carlisle, strong, compassionate, understanding all the things you could ask for in a father.

I love my pixie sister, Alice. God that girl could shop you into a freaking coma, and that's saying a lot seeing as we are non sleeping vampires but she was the life of the house. She kept us all in good spirits and very fashionable and fierce if need be. I loved my brothers, Jasper, calm, cool and collected with a wicked sense of humor and never afraid to get stupid with me. Edward, my very loyal, protective and patient brother. I know I try him at different variables but that's just how we operate. Just like Jasper he could be calm, cool and he was always very collected but also just like Jasper he wouldn't hesitate to wrestle with me if I needed it or sit and play video games with me when I was feeling down. He was my first brother and I can never thank him enough for all the support he has given me over the years. With every accidental death I caused or even in my new born years when the lure of the blood was so tempting it was all I could do not to lose my mind. Maybe now that we were going to get back my little sister this would be a small down payment I could give him for everything he has done.

"Thanks Emmett, but no thanks necessary." Edward said still staring straight ahead.

_Fuck, how did I forget that you could do that? You would think after being here over ninety years I would know, _I snorted. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry, I will try to stay out of your head from now on." his voice sounded less strained then it had in the last year.

_No, it's cool man. It's not like it's something I wouldn't have ended up telling you about anyway. _I shrugged.

"True. Do you want to talk about it now? We got time and I know we could all use a distraction. We still have a few hours' drive ahead of us." He turned to look at me.

"I don't know man." I frowned. "I thought we, our kind, were supposed to be mated for life. Isn't that how this works. We don't change things like that, right?"

"That's partly true and I think Carlisle could probably explain this better than me but… it takes something major, be it emotional or physical or something, for us to change our makeup. I have two minds about what is going on with you and Rose though." He studied me as if searching for the answer within. Well he would be shit out of luck on that note.

_Can you get on with the analysis Dr. Theory, _I thought exasperatedly. He chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, sorry. I was just thinking of how to word this."

_Gee, thanks. I'm not that fucking stupid. Just because I don't use big words doesn't mean I don't understand them. _ I thought angrily.

"That's not what I meant Emmett." His frown deepened and he looked uncomfortable and saddened. I sighed guiltily.

"Sorry. I'm just… kind of high strung right now. Too much important shit going on at once." I said running my hands roughly over my face. I felt a wave of calm surround me and looked up to see Jasper nodded to me in the rearview. His eyes were now a deep ochre color indicating his mood was improving since he found out that Bella was alive. My guess is that he was hoping this would be a chance to make amends for his behavior on her birthday.

Edward nodded at my thoughts.

_Does he know that we don't blame him? It could have been any one of us at that point. He acted like we are supposed to. There is nothing he could have done different. _

"He does but he still feels guilty." Edward whispered glancing over at him when he growled.

"Can you two please keep it fucking verbal? I hate being left out of conversations." He whined. "Besides, I know that it could have been any of us but it wasn't, it was me. I will feel guilty until I talk to Bella… that is if you trust me to Edward." He said nervously.

"Of course I trust you, Jazz, your control is so much better than it ever was. I know you won't hurt her." Edward clapped his shoulder and Jasper smiled in relief.

"Good. Now what the fuck are you two talking about?" he asked slapping the steering wheel. We laughed at his antics. I know how he feels, I hate being in the middle of these silent conversations as well.

"Sorry, Jazz. I was thinking about how wrong Rose is being about all of this." I said out loud.

"Yeah, what the hell is her problem? I'm sorry Em, I know she is your mate and all and I always felt really close to her, but I felt tearing her haughty ass in half when she called Bella a bitch." Jasper growled his accent taking over in his anger.

What was funny is that I no longer felt the need to defend her, and I felt no anger at his thoughts on hurting Rose. This was more serious than I thought it was.

"No worries, Jasper, I actually wanted to do the same thing but Alice got to her before I could."

"What?" Edward and Jasper asked at the same time. I laughed at their identical incredulous looks.

"What did Alice do?" Jasper asked.

"Oh you missed it dude. Alice came out of nowhere and hemmed Rose up against the wall and told me to go, she would take care of her." I boomed laughing harder. There was just something funny about the pixie going up against the ice queen as Rosalie had been so lovingly named for a few years now.

"No shit?" Jasper guffawed. "Maybe I should call and see if she is okay."

"Naw. She's fine. Esme is there with her and you know she wouldn't let them tear each other apart. Besides, I seriously think Alice could take her if need be."

"Yeah… maybe. Now what were you guys talking about before?" Jasper asked.

"Well Emmett was worried about his changing feelings towards Rosalie and how is it possible that he no longer feels…quixotic towards her?"

"Uh huh." Jasper nodded slowly. I snorted and cleared it up for him.

"We aren't mated anymore Jazz." I sighed.

"What? How in the blue fuck did that happen?"

"That's what I am waiting on Eddie here to tell me." I snickered when he growled at the nickname. How he hated it so.

"What I was about to explain was that there are two theories that came to mind." he said glaring for a minute before continuing. "One being that yes our general make up states that we don't change but if you remember I did change, when I met Bella. My life started to center around her and my love for her. Love being such a powerful emotion can incite a very big change in anyone, dead or undead alike. Your feelings for Rose changed from love to-."

"It started with tolerance to indifference and now it's bordering on hate." I mumbled.

"Yes, that. It could explain your new change. That emotion disappeared from your make up when it comes to her. I don't think that this happened gradually though, I think that deep down it had happened a while ago but you are just now bringing it to the surface in face of our supposed loss of Bella. However, that kind of leads into my second theory a little."

I nodded thinking about what he said. It is possible I guess that I stopped really loving Rose a while ago. If I had to pick it might have been the day that Bella came into our lives. She was so callous when she tossed out the idea of killing her just because. She never even gave it a thought that maybe Edward saving her was destiny. If they are mated and meant to be of course he would risk anything to save her. Just as I am sure Jasper would for Alice and Carlisle would for Esme and… at one time, I would for Rose, but it even goes further than that. The fact that Rose never even gave Bella a chance. Never showed any interest in her no matter how happy she made our brother and hell our whole family. It was just a little upsetting. Even Jazz was happier with Bella around. When we thought we had lost her, the house, as a whole, lost a piece of themselves in the process.

"Okay, what is your second theory?"

"Okay, so my second theory is and I am not sure if you will like this or not, but I think that maybe you two were never really mated." He flinched, waiting for my reaction. I said nothing no matter how disturbing that thought was. I waved him on to continue. "Okay. So, and this is just a theory, that maybe Rose saw in you what she always wanted. You know her story. You know that she always envied her friend, Vera, for having her life. The husband and child she always wanted and you know that when Rose first saw you she saw Vera's boy in you. The hair, the eyes, the dimples, I think she kind of used you in gaining a little of that. I'm not saying that she didn't love you in her own way because she did and to her I think that she thought it was as a mate should love her mate, being with you she got a little of what Vera had. You are a fun loving guy Em, and very easy to get along with. You have your moments where you are just a big kid, no offense."

"None taken."

"But with you being the way you are, being so easy and laid back and fun loving, she saw her chance at capturing a little of motherhood."

"And my feelings?" I asked curiously.

"Well, again I am not saying that you don't or didn't love her, but maybe you just felt a little obligated to her because she saved you and brought you into our family. You would have died any other way, plus you thought it yourself that you love your life now. You love our family. Maybe your feelings toward her we not as a mate but almost like hero worship. She saved you from death, she was your hero. You said it yourself once that when you first saw her you thought of her as an angel come to save you. Maybe in your mind that transferred over to something that wasn't really there."

Well fuck me twice and call me Shirley. Could that really be an explanation as to why this is happening? I heard Edward chuckle at my thoughts but I was still a little lost on what this means. It's hard to swallow thinking that Rose and I were never meant to be mated. I have loved her all of my dead life but he did say this was just a theory. Maybe it's wrong. I mean how would someone know if that were true or not? It's not something you can read in peoples mind. Unless Rose really did think these things…

"No, she never thought of things like this. To her, just as with you, she figured you guys were mated but you can still see these things in people's minds without them directly thinking about them." he shrugged.

"How so?"

"Well, it's the tenor of a person's thoughts that go through. For you, I always saw your devotion and determination to make her happy but not as much passion behind it unless you two were… physical. It always seemed like you were looking for her approval when you did a task that pleased her. For Rose, however, she loved you deeply but again there lacked passion unless… you know… and she loved to dolt on you when you beamed at her or acted childlike. Her feelings for you bordered on love as a lover and love as a parent. They were very close to Esme's feelings for us all."

"Really?" I asked somewhat gloomy. I didn't like the idea of our love not being real.

"Yeah he's right Emmett, sorry. I could feel what you both were feeling and its along the same lines with Edwards. Only recently has that changed to a mixture of love, annoyance, anger and a smidgen of hate." Jasper said soothingly. My heart clenched then plummeted. We weren't meant to be. My angel and I were never mates.

"Fuuuuuuck. Why the hell didn't you guys ever say anything?" I yelled.

"We didn't know Em." Edward started. "For me, I saw the connections of Carlisle and Esme and Alice and Jasper but I thought that maybe they were just strongly connected. I thought that maybe every mated couple was different."

"Yeah, same here. I felt Carlisle and Esme's connection from the moment I walked in the door."

"And Edward and Bella?" I asked.

"Well for them it was different. Bella is very connected to Edward but Edward here was fighting that with all his might. He was scared shitless at the thought of loving a human and taking her life. He wouldn't let himself feel too much until recent events. Then I felt his real connection to her without Bella there with him I still couldn't tell you how strong that connection is. It could have weakened on her part." Jasper said then winced. "Sorry, Edward."

"No its okay. I would understand if it did, I mean how strong could our connection be if I just up and left her like I did?" he said full of sorrow.

"No Edward. You thought you were doing what was best for her, maybe it was wrong but you didn't know. You have never been mated and apparently neither have I."

"Emmett it's just a theory. I could be wrong; I could be reading things all wrong. My gift isn't an exact science." Edward back tracked.

"But you don't think you are." I looked at him.

He smiled sheepishly and turned back around. Both of us now lost in our own thoughts. We stayed that way throughout the long drive from Canada to Forks, Washington. I was conflicted not sure what to do with this new information. On one hand I was glad to have it explained on how I could just not feel for her anymore and on the other it hurt like hell that I spent all these years, decades with her and turns out that we should have never gotten together. What does this say about either of our future with the family? Could we co-exist together without being together? Was that possible? Because no matter why this happened I was still very angry with her for her thoughts and feelings on my little sister and I wasn't sure I wouldn't rip her apart if she tried in any way to harm Bella.

We were ten minutes from the house, the sun bright in the sky. It was going on noon when Edward's phone rang pulling everyone back to the present.

"Alice, what's going on? Did you see anything else?" Edward rushed to ask as soon as he flipped the phone open.

"_Edward you have to go now. They are there and it's about to happen now. GO!"_ Alice screamed into the receiver. Without a pause he hung up and Jazz pulled over.

"Jasper, drive the car to the house and meet us in the meadow. Come on Emmett." Edward said jumping out. I was right behind him.

We took off running into the woods.

Angela:

Bella was parked and beeping in front of my house at ten on the dot. I grabbed my small back pack and ran out the house; locking up hastily, I raced and jumped into her rusted red truck.

"Hi, Bella." I said beaming. I was happy to be out of the house and very happy to be spending time with her.

I turned to take a good look at her and had to force the smile to stay on my face when I all I wanted to do was cry for her. Bella has always been a beautiful girl but this breakup has been very hard on her. Her eyes looked dull and lifeless; sunken in with dark purple bruise like circles under them, her skin looked sallow, pasty almost translucent and she has lost so much weight that you could probably count her ribs by now.

"Hey Ang, you ready?" She asked. Even her voice sounded pained though she tried to sound happy.

"Yeppers, let's go."

She shifted into gear and pulled off heading north onto the highway. It was a quiet ride and I moved to turn on the radio until I saw that there was none and that the dashboard looked destroyed.

"Oh." Bella said when she caught me staring at it. "Yeah, I kind of had trouble with it so I took it out."

I nodded but said nothing.

"So how have you been, Angela?" Bella asked changing lanes.

"I'm good. So ready for this year to be over though, I seriously can't wait to graduate and leave this crappy little town." I sighed.

"Really? I thought you loved it here. I mean everyone knows everyone and then with Ben…"

"You said it right there. Everyone knows everyone. I am so sick of being what everyone thinks I should be because they know who my parents are. As far as Ben goes, well, we kind of broke up."

"What?" Bella shrieked looking over at me. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened really. We just decided that maybe we should end things, our lives were heading into two separate places." I shrugged, nonchalantly.

"Oh Ang, I am so sorry. I know how much you care about him, are you okay? Break ups can be hard." She said softly. I reached over and patted her arm in understanding and sympathy.

"I'm fine really. Actually I broke up with Ben, I do care about him but we want different things for the future."

"Well what about senior year. I mean we still have months to go before it's over, I thought you would at least wait until graduation before ending things, isn't it awkward with you two, now?"

"Maybe a little, but I just decided to end things now rather than wait until then. This will give him time to heal and move on before we graduate; besides, now it gives me the time to really start to plan for after school is over." I said smiling at her. "Oh god Bella, I have to talk to you. Do you mind? I really need to get this off my chest." I rushed out. I was bursting at the seams to get this out in the open with someone. I hated not having someone to run my ideas by and I knew I could trust Bella.

She jumped slightly looking startled then nodded slowly. "Sure, Angela, you can tell me anything."

"Okay, well my plans have changed after high school. I decided that I didn't want to attend college, at least not straight away. I plan to travel before settling down." I said practically bouncing in my seat.

"Wait… what? I don't understand."

"I know, I know. It seems totally out of character for me, but it's really not. I have lived my life playing the good little preachers daughter. Getting good grades, going to church, staying out of trouble. Hell, the most out there thing I have ever done in my life was date Ben and we both know what he's like." I rolled my eyes and she laughed and nodded. "Bella, that's not me. I would sit in my room at night and just dream about visiting different countries, having wild experiences, meeting different people. Just living. No responsibilities, no family issues, nothing. Just me on my own enjoying all that this world has to offer."

"Wow, Ange. I never would have guessed that, how are you going to pull that off? I mean your mother has been going around town talking about how proud she is of you going off to college at UW. According to my father anyway." She said turning off onto a dirty road lined with trees.

"Yeah, I know." I sighed. "It's going to kill them when they find out. I can't live my life for them anymore; I need to start living for me."

"So, how are you going to pull off said plan, anyway?" she smirked. I gave her a sly smile in return.

"I have already started. Firstly, I got a part time job at the library in Port Angeles and I have been saving up all my money, minus a few expenses, in a secret account there that neither of my parents knows about. I work there Monday, Wednesday, Friday and all day on Saturday.

My plan is to have my parents drop me off at the dorm and I will duck out with my pre-packed back pack as soon as they leave and hide out in a hotel for the weekend then, on Monday morning march right up to registrars and dis-enroll myself from classes. I already plan on leaving a note in my room for my parents explaining what I am doing. I will have all my stuff shipped back to them and just take a few essentials with me, my backpack, passport, cash that sort of thing. My first stop is going to be Italy; I have always wanted to see Rome." I stated.

"NO!" Bella screamed swerving slightly. It was my turn to jump and stare wide eyed at her. "I mean. No, don't go to Italy. At least not first, maybe you should save that trip for later. You should go to England first. Ease your way to Italy, do you know enough Italian to get by there?" she rambled. I looked at her curiously, wondering what that reaction was about.

"No not really, since I am backpacking it I just figured I would wing it. Why England?"

"Well they do speak English there, you should stick with those first before going really foreign. Give yourself some time to learn the other languages you need. It will make it easier for you." she said pulling over to a line of trees. "Alright we are here, are you sure you want to do this with me?"

"Of course Bella. It's too late to turn back now and if this is what you need then I will be here with you." I said grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. She smiled and took a deep breath before opening the door. I followed suit and met her on the other side of the truck. She looked lost in thought as she stared into the forest. I could see the tears glistening in her eyes, memories coming to the surface.

"This was first place he ever really took me. I remember standing here looking at him and thinking he was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life and that I didn't deserve to be here with him. That he was too good for me." she sniffed then let out a sobbing laugh.

"We had dressed alike that day without meaning too; both of us wearing jeans, white shirts and tan sweaters. He looked like a male model. When we got here we both shed our sweaters, it was hot that day for Forks. He even opened his shirt slightly and I swear I froze in my steps looking at him. I got angry when he said he would take me home if I didn't want to be here but I wasn't angry at him I was angry because he was too good for me and I knew I was headed for heartbreak but I couldn't find it in me to care. So I barked at him that if he wanted us to do this then we should do it already. He was confused by my mood swing but we started anyway." She wiped her eyes and looked back at me with a watery smile. I didn't want to interrupt. This is what she needed to do, relive to let go.

I stepped up beside her and smiled. "Let's go Bella."

She nodded and led the way into the trees, marking certain spots as we went. The trek was tedious both of us trying hard to avoid falling. I was truly glad that I chose to where my sneakers instead of the ballet flats I had planned on. We only stopped twice to take a couple of gulps of the bottled water Bella brought for us. The sun was getting high in the sky now. I would say that it was close to going on noon which means we have been hiking for about an hour and a half now. But I would say it was worth it when we broke through the cover into the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen in my entire life. It was absolutely breathtaking.

I walked to the center of it taking in every square inch of it. The sun was just breaking through and lit it up magnificently. I looked back to see Bella still standing in the shadows. Her breathing was ragged and she had her arms wrapped around herself as if trying to hold herself together. I rushed back to her side.

"Bella, are you okay? Do we need to leave?" I asked trying to pry her arms away from her body. She was shaking slightly with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No, I'll be fine. I need to do this." she grunted before taking a tentative step into the opening. I followed closely behind her. She gasped with every step but determinedly made her way to the middle and sat down. I took a seat opposite her watching her closely. "It's like I can still feel him here."

I nodded not having words for this. This felt wrong. This didn't feel like a normal break up. This was physically hurting her. She was breaking before my eyes and I was helpless to do anything but listen.

"It was here that we declared ourselves. Right here where he showed me his true self. Where he explained why he was so wrong for me. Why I should stay away from him, but it was also here where he told me his feelings for me. How important I was to him, how he couldn't find it in himself to stay away from me even though he knew it was all for the better if he did. It was here that I knew I would never love anyone as much as I loved Edward Cullen." She said staring off into space again. She was still holding herself but the shaking had subsided and she wasn't gasping anymore.

"But it was all a lie Ang. He didn't love me, he didn't want me. I was nothing more than a distraction for him, a toy and pet that he got tired of and threw away without a glance back." she stated through gritted teeth. Her hands were clenched and I could see the fire in her eyes. She was angry now.

"Bella, you know that's not true." I shook my head.

"Isn't it?" she asked sharply turning a narrowed gaze on me. "He told me Angela. He told me he didn't love me anymore, that he didn't want me. He told me that he was tired of being something he was not for me. He left me, in the forest, crying and begging him not to leave. He left me broken and alone. He didn't care for me. He used me as something to entertain him until he could find something or someone else better to do that. Not only did he leave me but he took his family, my family, with him. I checked out for months Angela, you remember. I didn't function. I just recently started to and that was all thanks to Jacob, but even he got tired of my catatonic state and left me. This is the first real time I have felt alive since he's been gone." She said pulling her legs into her chest.

"Why didn't he love me Angela?" she cried. I scooted over next to her and pulled her closer wrapping an arm around her, letting her cry. "I loved him so much Angela. I still do. What did I do wrong? Why did he leave me alone? I can't function without him Ang. I can't. I tried, it's not working, and I don't know what to do."

I said nothing but stroked her hair trying to comfort her. She was going through every emotion you could for a break up all in the span of twenty minutes. I could tell this is the first time she has really acknowledged this. Before, she was just going through the motions of life, probably for everyone else's benefit, now she was ready to at least try to move on.

I heard a soft rustling and looked out into the distance to see a flash of red before it disappeared. I closed my eyes again and rocked Bella gently until I heard more rustling and the sound of a faint growl.

"Bella..." I said gaining her attention. Her eyes were swollen and red along with her nose. "There's something out there."

"Where?" she asked sitting up straight looking around.

"I don't know. I heard moving then saw a flash of red before it disappeared, then I heard a growling sound." I said, both of us standing and looking around.

"Red? Are you sure? What kind of red?"

"I don't know. Kind of like orange-ish red. Fiery like. Why?"

"Uh, nothing. We need to go Angela. Right now." she said grabbing her dropped bag and turning from the marked tree we entered at. I turned with her but we both stopped as two people came out into the opening.

"Oh shit." Bella breathed staring that the two. Then she steeled herself and held her head high looking one of them in the eye.

"Hello, Victoria."

* * *

**Thanks for reading don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here is the thrid chapter finally. I didn't change much of this from the original one some people read. Just added things here and there and took out others. My Beta gave me some good tips and I tried to incorporate them but not sure if I got them all so if I didn't sorry MoMo, I tried. **

**I do want to thank my beta, MoMo16. She was the only one of two of this story that got back to me and I really appreciate. I am starting to wonder about the beta's of my other stories. They haven't really been stepping up. I mean I had hoped to hear something back from them by now, even if it was just to say that they didnt have the time to beta right now. But I got nothing. I think I will give them one more try and then I am done. I would rather just post then wait for no response or input on a chapter. Which I hate, because my grammar sucks and I could really use a beta. **

**Anyway, enough of my issues. The song for this chapter was actually a recommendation from MoMo. Animal by Neon Trees. I actually like this song. I wish I had thought of it. **

**And now, on with the reading...**

* * *

**Three**

Angela:

I watched as the petite red head smiled widely at Bella, her companion a tall dark haired shirtless man stood watching. They were both pale as sin, even more so then Bella but they looked savage. Both bare foot and dirty. The man turned his gaze on me and I gasped loudly, my heart speeding up in the process. His eyes… they were red. A dull crimson and they looked glazed over. I turned to see that the woman had the same color eyes.

"Bella, it's been a long time. I would ask how you are doing but I heard. It's a shame really. I was so hoping that Edward would see this." she said as she stalked closer the man right behind her. I don't know what but something in me reacted instinctively and I grabbed Bella's arm and moved us backwards. "So he finally got tired of his human pet did he?"

Bella flinched but otherwise didn't react. I was just watching the interaction yet still keeping the man that was staring at me like I was his last meal, in my peripheral.

"I guess you could say that." Bella answered forlornly. "I know what you are here for. But can I make just one request before hand?"

"Hmmm… this ought to be interesting. What is it that you want?" the woman, Victoria, asked.

"Can you let my friend go? She has nothing to do with this. She just kept me company for a while, that's all. She knows nothing." Bella said. I turned to her as if she were crazy.

"I am not leaving you here with them." I stated sternly.

"Ang, it's okay. Everything will be fine. You should go. I promise, everything will be fine." Bella nodded. I shook my head. I didn't like the looks of these two and there was no way I was going to let her face whatever this was alone.

"Awww, how sweet. You want to spare her life." Victoria laughed manically, sending chills down my spine. "Sorry sweets, but you see Laurent has different plans for… Ang, is it?" Victoria cocked an eyebrow looking at me. I quirked one right back at her refusing to show fear in front of her, even though I was this close to pissing in my pants. "You see Laurent hasn't fed in quite some time and he's very hungry. So I think that while I take care of you, he can take care of her." she smiled giddily this time.

A feeling of dread hit the pit of my stomach. What did she mean fed and what exactly was she talking about taking care of us?

"Please Victoria it is my only request. You can do anything you want to me, I don't care. But she's innocent in all this. She knows nothing about what happened between us." Bella said then turned attention to the man. "Laurent, you don't want to do this. What about Denali. I thought you went there to change your ways. You can still do that. Just let her go."

"Sorry Bella. I really truly am. But she smells so good and I am so very hungry. The Denali's will forgive me for my slip, they always do, up but I can't pass up a meal when it's standing right in front of me. It's just too tempting." Laurent smiled licking his lips.

I choked back a whimper and stepped us back further. I looked around for any way to escape. But with it being trees all around us there was lots of ways. Now I just needed a distraction to give time.

"Don't worry little Bella. Her death will be quick, she won't feel a thing. Yours on the other hand, not so quick. I have waited a very long time to extract my revenge on you for James' death and I plan to relish this moment. For months I waited for this opportunity. Dodging those fucking mutts was the hard part but I finally perfected a plan to get them out of the way. Now it will be just you and me."

"Mutts?" Bella asked confused.

"Oh you didn't know? The wolves? Yes they have been tracking me since I first came back here all those months ago. Every time I got close to you they would run me off. Apparently you have guardians that you didn't know about. Well… had. See right now La Push is being run over with newborns and it will require every wolf they have to handle the situation."

"Jacob." Bella gasped.

"Oh Bella we are going to have so much fun today. I plan to make you hurt so much for the pain I have been feeling since my dear James was taken away from me." she said coldly.

"What's the purpose Victoria. I mean I already lost my mate, just as you lost yours. Why isn't that punishment enough. Just kill me and get it over with." Bella spoke so calmly it was almost as scary as this Victoria.

"Yes, that is true. But since James' death was on your behalf then you get to pay for it. it was your Edward that killed my James and even though Edward has finally seen how worthless and weak you really are doesn't mean that I can't still gain pleasure from your demise. Laurent, take care of that one. I want sweet little Bella to see what her existence has done to all those around her." Victoria said.

Laurent smiled and stalked closer. I tried to back us up further trying desperately to figure out a way for us to get out of this. he was only a few feet from us when he stopped cold and growled. Victoria growled as well crouching and looking to the left of us.

I didn't turn my head when I felt the air move around us and then as if appearing out of nowhere were two figures standing right in front of us blocking Laurent and Victoria. It took a moment to focus but as soon as I did I knew who they were. I would know that head of bronze hair anywhere along with the tall beefy guy next to him. Though, their skin was glowing oddly, sparkling really. like thousands of diamonds in the sunlight. It was shocking and I couldn't take my eyes off of them.

"I don't think so Victoria. You will not be touching either of these girls." Edward Cullen's silken voice stated. I saw the muscles in Emmett's arms flex as well.

"I believe you need to step back Laurent. I don't think Irina would be too happy with me ripping you to pieces." Emmett growled menacingly.

Soon a third person ran at lightning speed out of the trees to join the two men in front of us. Another tall one, blonde hair, stood tense waiting for a fight. as soon as he did Edward turned to face us.

"Edward?" Bella choked out staring up at him. I was still clutching her arm tightly when she moved closer to him. she reached up to touch his face, seeing if he was real.

"Hello love." Edward answered running a finger lightly down her face. Bella's breathing sped up to the point of hyperventilation before her eyes fluttered then closed.

"Bella." I shrieked watching as she passed out. Edward grabbed her before she hit the ground and held her close to him. his face showed pain and relief together. he was still looking at her as if she were the only person on earth. If I wasn't still scared shitless I would think this was a sweet moment. But alas…

"Emmett, I need you to take her. Take them both back to the house and secure it. We will be there as soon as we take out the trash." Edward said staring at her a minute longer. Emmett nodded and Edward passing Bella off to him.

I looked at the scene in front of us now being able to see what was going on. Both Victoria and Laurent were cowering on the ground making small whimpering sounds. My brain had stopped really functioning after Victoria said that Laurent was going to kill me so this just confused me more.

"Angela. It will be okay. go with Emmett and stay with Bella. Make sure she is okay. Can you do that?" Edward said to me. I looked up at him and nodded dumbly because I honestly don't know what he just said. nothing was registering with me yet.

"Uh Angela…" Emmett spoke. I turned to look at him, squinting my eyes to see his face. "I'm kind of going to need you to get on my back. I can't carry both of you like this."

"Your back?" I asked. This was just getting even weirder.

"trust me." he said grabbing my hand and swinging me onto his back like I weighed nothing. "Hold tight."

I didn't think I just wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck tightly, the feeling of tingles coursing through my body as I did and he took off running, very fast. Like really super fast. I didn't think humans could run this fast. But then again I was pretty sure humans don't have red eyes or sparkle like a freaking toddlers glitter art project either. I started to feel sick so I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead into the back of his neck hoping this would be over soon. At least this way I didn't feel the movements. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, because let's face it they were shot to hell, and caught whiff of the most tantalizing scent every known to man. What the hell was that? Was he wearing some kind of cologne. Damn I would buy that just to sniff it all day. I pressed my face as far into him as possible and sniffed for all it was worth. I was starting to get dizzy but couldn't control myself.

Sooner than I expected we had stopped. I was startled to looked up to see us entering a huge white house. As soon as we were in he turned to a unit on the wall and pressed in a series of numbers and I watched as the almost fully glass house was covered in metal shutting out all light from the outside. I could no longer see anything and I was worried about that. I held tighter to him hoping I wasn't squeezing the air out of him. But his skin though it felt soft and cool on the outside was hard as granite as I squeezed him. I giggle started to bubble up as I thought of that old toilet tissue commercial, 'please don't squeeze the Charmin'.

he moved and I hoped he wouldn't bump into anything. I heard a flick and soon the house was flooded with light again. he started pulling covers off of furniture. I don't think he realized that he was still holding Bella and carrying me.

"Ummm… can I get down now Emmett?" I squeaked.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Here" he kneeled down letting me scramble off his back before he laid Bella down on the couch.

I stood stalk still looking at Bella's sleeping form. My brain was slowly starting to catch up on all that had happened now that I was safe inside away from the crazy redhead and the dirty pale guy. the meadow, the scary new people, Edward, Emmett and…was it jasper? Bella fainting, watching the scary new people curled up on the ground and then running on the back of Emmett to here. it didn't take a genius to figure this out. after everything that was said I could easily connect the dots but it should be impossible. It should be but I knew it was not.

I cleared my throat to get Emmett's attention away from uncovering the remaining furniture. "So… I never would have guessed vampires. Now it all makes sense." I giggled nervously. I needed to reign that in. It was too late to lose my mind now.

"huh?" he asked shocked.

"I mean I always knew you guys were different and all. But I never thought of mythical creatures. Though I am not sure what I could have been thinking. I guess cult would have fit, with the not eating and staying away from everyone that wasn't your family. But that didn't explain why you all had the same color eyes, so then I thought maybe it was a rare disease and that the good doctor took you all in to look after you all which would explain the eating and isolation not to mention the eye color and the fact that you were all missing on sunny days. But now that I think about it the sunny day thing should have been a clue. But still vampires…it's such an outlandish idea that it never crossed my mind." I was slowly creeping my way up to mania over it all and Emmett saw that. he reached out to me but I backed up and ended up sitting in a chair right in back of me. "No, I'm fine. really. just in shock a little I think. Just need a minute to process all this."

"Okay, if you're sure. Maybe I can find you something to help calm you. I think there is still some tea left here." he said concerned. I nodded and offered a small smile. he smiled back before turning and heading into the kitchen.

I looked around the infamous Cullen house. I always wanted to come here just to see it. always wondered what it would look like, what they did when they were home as opposed to at school. It was so big and spacious but with the world outside shut off it looked cold and deadly. The furniture was stark white including the piano that was by the patio doors and the floors were a light hard wood. There was a fireplace straightway in front of us that broke the room up nicely adding a homey feeling and a giant plasma screen set right on top of it. I started to stare at the glass coffee table placed strategically in front of the couch and chairs on either side of the room.

A cup was set on top of it in front of me making me jump.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Emmett said sheepishly.

"It's okay. I was lost in my own world. Thank you." I said picking up the liquid. I took a sip and relaxed back in the chair. It took all my effort not to stare at the man in front of me who was also trying hard not to stare at me.

But with the silence came the thinking. My mind kept replaying the scene in the meadow and the more I thought of it the more I wanted to know what the hell was going on. Why would anyone want to kill Bella? she was one of the nicest, sweetest people in the world. I was lost again in my own thoughts when another sound startled me. Gee, how unaware am I at this moment?

"Sorry again. you were shivering I just thought I would start a fire for you." he said looking like he was frustrated. I giggled.

"No it's just me. I keep spacing out." I shook my head, pushing my glasses back up the bridge of my nose. "Thanks for the fire."

"No problem. How are you doing with all this?" he asked tilting his head sideways. I finally took a good look at him. was he always this cute? I never paid attention before. I mean they were all beautiful to look at but they were so standoffish that I never paid really close attention to any of them. But looking at Emmett, he was beyond words.

His large frame was pure muscle, I could see them bulging in his arms and legs, even his neck was huge. But his face was boyish as he crinkled his eyebrows at me. His soft pink lips in a slight pout and I wondered how I could take that away from him. His short hair was a deep brown and curly just adding to the childlike persona he seemed to be giving off. His eyes were a deep amber color and framed with thick lashes. His jaw was clenched slightly making it look hard and I could see the makings of dimples just below his high cheek bones. Seriously, was he always this breathtaking?

"Angela?" he called.

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my assessment. I know I must have turned a bright red, I could feel the heat in my face, at being caught staring at him. "Oh sorry. I think I am okay. I mean I have questions… lots and lots of questions. But at the moment I just don't know."

"Well I will be happy to answer any question you have. I mean the cats out of the bag now right." he laughed a soft but deep, strong laugh that struck a chord deep within me. I gave a breathy laugh in return and turned my attention to the fire instead of him. it was disconcerting to keep looking at him. he was beautiful, especially when he laughed.

"yeah, I guess so. I guess I just don't understand what any of that was about. I mean why that woman wanted to kill Bella. What did she do?" I asked looking back at him. he took a deep breath and moved to sit directly in front of me on the table. I caught a whiff of that scent again. It came off him in waves, limes, rosewood and something woodsy. It was a wonderful combination and I found myself breathing deeply taking it all in, again. Geez, I have got to get a grip.

"It's a very long story actually. I would rather wait until both Edward and Jasper are here to explain that to you. But just know that you are both safe here, okay? No one is going to touch you alright?"

I nodded not having words right now.

"I am really sorry you got involved with this. I wish I could tell you that this was a onetime thing and that you can go back to your life as if nothing happened but that's not the case. Now that… Victoria," he growled the name. "knows who you are and that you are connected to Bella she will try to come after you to get to her. Again, sorry about that. But we won't let anything happen to you okay."

"Stop apologizing Emmett. This isn't your fault. what happened was bound to happen whether I was there or not. I am just glad I was there. there is no way I would let Bella deal with this alone. I mean I know she has you guys but with the way she was feeling before you all showed up I could not leave her alone, if that makes sense."

"It does. You are a really good friend Angela. Bella is lucky to have you." he said taking my hand.

We both jumped then. There was that tingle again but it was followed by a jolt of electricity as well. What the hell was that?

Emmett:

Okay… freaky. As soon as my skin touched hers there was this electrical pulse that transferred between us. She must have felt it to because she was looking at me with wide brown eyes that were asking me for answers to the same question I wanted to know the answer to. We sat there looking at each other for a long while not moving. The heat from her hand warming me quite nicely. neither of us was ready to let go, it seemed, and I was all for staying where we were. It's been a long time since I felt this type of heat on my skin.

But the ringing of my phone broke the moment and Angela snatched her hand out of mine and held her cup with both taking a big gulp and staring at the fire. I got up and pulled out my phone answering before the second ring.

"_Emmett, is everything okay?"_ Alice's chirpy, but panicked, voice asked.

"Yeah Ali, everything is good here. Do you see anything involving Edward and Jasper?"

"_Yes. They are fine. They ran into some newborn trouble on the way back but they are okay….Victoria got away though."_ Alice sighed.

"Fuck Alice, how did that happen?" asked pacing the length of the room.

"_I'll let them explain when they get there. Tell Angela that I called her house for her and explained to her parents that she would be staying with Bella tonight. Tell her not to worry everything is going to be okay. Bella needs to call Charlie as soon as she wakes up and let him know she is staying with Angela for tonight."_ Alice explained.

"Okay cool. Are we keeping them here?" I asked taking a glance at Angela who tried to make it seem like she wasn't following my side of the conversation intensely. I smiled and winked at her. she giggled and blushed.

"_yes, there are clothes for the both of them in my room for school tomorrow." _Of course there are. I should have known with the pixie involved.

"Okay so what's the plan for after all this Ali. I know you said we are all coming home in the next few days' right?"

"_I have already set that in motion. But I want to wait until the boys are there before telling you. You guys will call tonight with Bella and Angela in the room and I will let you know." _

"Okay. Got it. When should I be expecting Jasper and Edward?"

"_I would say right…about…"_

"Hey Em, let us in." I heard a loud bang and the voice of Jasper outside the metal door. Angela jumped and sloshed tea down the front of her shirt.

Alice giggled and hung up the phone.

"Damn pixie." I grumbled to the sound of Angela's loud laughter. I went over to the security panel and punched in the numbers releasing the lockdown we were currently under. "Angela there should be some clothes upstairs so you can change your shirt. Third door from the right in the left wing."

She nodded, set her cup down and climbed the stairs. I turned to see my brothers coming into the house looking the worse for wear.

"Shit what the hell have you guys been up too?" I asked looking them over.

"That red headed cunt sent some newborns after us and broke my hold on her." Jasper growled stomping in the door Edward right behind him slamming the door.

"Hey keep it down. Bella's sleeping." I hushed him. his head snapped up and caught sight of her sleeping on the couch and rushed to her side.

"My angel." He whispered stroking her hair. I could see the rest of the tension leaving his body as soon as he touched her. "I'm going to take her upstairs and lay her down." he said lifting her up in his arms.

"Edward." Bella whispered in her sleep.

"I'm right here love." He said kissing her forehead and carrying her upstairs passing Angela coming down in the process. Angela smiled at them and came down the rest of the way. she stopped at the bottom stair staring from me to Jasper shyly.

"I see you found something. Though I believe that's mine." I chuckled.

"Oh. Sorry. I got confused and just went into the first room I came too. I can go change if you want." She said pointing back upstairs.

"No it's cool. Just take care of it. that's my favorite." I winked at her.

"Really. This is my favorite band too."

"Really. I wouldn't take you for a Fall Out Boys kind of girl."

"Yeah, well there's a lot about me that might surprise you." she winked back at me.

I heard a throat clear and looked around to see Jasper who was watching us in amusement. I rolled my eyes but introduce them anyway.

"Angela you remember my other brother Jasper Hale. Jasper, Angela Webber."

"Angela. Nice to meet you." jasper said shaking her hand.

"Shit your cold." Angela shrieked. I gaped at her while Jasper and even Edward laughed. "Sorry, it was just unexpected." She giggled. God, the sound of her laughing was the sweetest sound.

"No problem." He said shaking his head.

"So… what did Alice have to say?" Angela asked taking her seat back in the chair and finishing her tea, which was probably cold by now.

"Alice called?" Jasper whipped around to ask me.

"yeah a few minutes before you guys got here. We are keeping the girls here for the night and she is planning out the rest as we speak. She said we are calling her tonight and that Bella and Angela are to be with us for the call." I explained. I heard Edwards consent upstairs and jasper just nodded.

"Uh… hello. What exactly am I doing tonight?" Angela asked cocking a brow at us.

"Oh sorry. yeah she says that she has already called and cleared it with your parents no worries on that."

"Wait, what? She talked to my parents? How? What did she say? What did they say? Were they angry? Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap." She jumped up and started pacing around the table.

"Whoa calm down. It's okay." I told her. she shook her head.

"No, you don't understand. My father is not a very…sociable, I guess, kind of man. He has had the same pole shoved up his ass since I was born. Probably even before that. he doesn't take to change very well, especially in a set routine. You don't know what it probably took for him to let me skip church and come with Bella today. My mother follows along with whatever he says and wants without question. Me, not being home on a school night will not sit well with them. I just know it." she rambled climbing her way to hysteria quickly.

Jasper and I stood there watching her with our mouths open while she talked to herself about the situation. It would have been funny if I didn't think she was losing it. I think with everything going on this just added to whatever her stress level was previously.

"Your right Em. Jasper, calm her down before she goes into a panic attack." Edward said quietly enough for only us to hear him.

I felt Jasper send out calming waves but they only succeeded in stopping her from talking to herself. She was still pacing and now she was biting her nails. I decided to do something. I reached over to touch her shoulder and the shock was back, very strong. So strong that it took us both by surprise and she knocked into me knocking me back on to the couch. Still holding her shoulder I pulled her with me until she was sitting in my lap.

She looked back at me with wide eyes and I am pretty sure I looked the same way. the only thing that registered with us was Jasper laughing hysterically. She scrabbled up straightening her clothes blushing furiously. Me, on the other hand, I had to pull my shirt out to cover the very evident problem in my lap. Who would have guessed that having her warm little body on me for less than five seconds would cause that reaction.

"sorry, I was freaking out for a minute there. But my parents…" she whispered staring at the floor.

"It's okay. If Alice says everything is set then it is. There is no reason for you to worry, trust us." Jasper said trying to catch his breath. she nodded and took a seat again. "Look why doesn't Em and I go and get you ladies something to…"

He stopped and looked up at the ceiling with a frown.

"Uh, oh. This won't be pretty." He sighed.

"what?" I asked following his gaze.

"Bella just woke up."

"And?" I waved him on, not that he could see it.

"And she is pissed man. My guess is she's seen Edward and is about to blow-."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" we heard Bella scream.

"A gasket." He finished wincing. Angela and I looked at each other then up.

"NO. DO. NOT. TOUCH. ME. YOU LOST YOUR RIGHT TO TOUCH ME WHEN YOU FUCKING LEFT ME EDWARD."

"Bella, please. I am so sorry for leaving. I thought I was doing the right thing. I wanted you to move on and be happy… be human."

"HAPPY? YOU WANTED ME TO BE HAPPY EDWARD? DO I LOOK HAPPY. DO I LOOK LIKE I FUCKING MOVED ON. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA THE HELL MY LIFE HAS BEEN SINCE YOU LEFT ME. DO YOU KNOW THE PAIN I HAVE FELT KNOWING THAT YOU DIDN'T WANT ME, DIDN'T LOVE ME. DO YOU?" She shrieked.

Now I winced. I have never heard Bella curse before and combine that with the yelling and I was pretty sure that she was ready to take a swing at Edward.

"Yes love I do. I know exactly what you were feeling because I felt the same way. the pain… it was excruciating. Unbearable. You have no idea how much I missed you, needed you over the months we have been apart. God Bella you don't know how sorry I am for leaving you. I love you so much. I am so sorry. please?" Edward begged.

Silence followed and I smelled salt water in the air a split second before I heard the sounds of crying.

"Why, Edward." She sobbed. "Why did you do it. why did you leave me. why did you stop loving me?"

It broke my heart to hear my little sister sound that way. I looked over to see Jasper's face crumple and Angela cover her mouth, tears streaming down. I felt a longing to go comfort her. So I did. I moved over and put my arm around Angela's small shoulders. She moved to bury her head in my chest and I took that moment to stroke her hair.

"God baby. I am so sorry. I never stopped loving you Bella. I never could. Ask any of them. I have been a wreck since I walked away from you that day. Bella…I… I was wrong. I fucked up Bella. that's all I can say. I fucked up big time and I won't blame you if you never forgive me. But I promise to spend every day for the rest of your life making it up to you." Edward choked out.

There was silence before I heard a gasp from jasper. I looked and saw his eyes go pitch black and a growl let loose from deep down. I wasn't sure what he was angry about but I didn't care. With Angela and Bella here we could afford any mistakes.

"Jasper, go outside and calm down." I told him. his eyes had darted to the fragile girl in my arms and struggled with himself. I growled lowly at him in warning, holding tighter to Angela. "Go. Now." I said.

He nodded once before turning and running out of the house and into the trees.

"The rest of MY life Edward? The rest of MY life. are you serious?" Bella shrieked from upstairs. I groaned knowing now why Jasper was angry. He was feeding off of Bella's anger and Bella was angry at Edward's slip up. "So you're here and nothing's changed. You still plan for me to stay human and you to stay forever young?"

More silence then a heavy sigh. "Bella…"

"Get out Edward. Just get out and leave me alone."

"Bella please."

"Go Edward. Now." she commanded. I heard Angela give a light sniffle before backing away from me wiping her eyes.

"Are you okay Angela?" I asked.

"yeah. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I understand." I smiled at her.

we both looked up to see Edward, with a long face. descending the stairs. He walked right past us and sat down on the couch, His face ending up in his hands. Angela sighed and went to sit right beside him.

"Edward?" she spoke softly. He said nothing. She grabbed his arm and pulled hard. "Edward." She called again.

Still he said nothing and didn't move. She huffed loudly before raising her hand and slapping the back of his head then shook her hand to relieve the pain.

"Edward Cullen, if you don't answer me." she shouted. he finally moved to look at her in surprise. I was ready to burst into laughter if I wasn't worried about what his reaction would be. "Well I guess that's something. Now I have a couple of questions for you and I need you to answer me honestly."

"Angela, in case you haven't noticed now is not the time for question and answer time." he said curtly. I growled instinctively and moved forward. Angela waved me off and smirked at him.

"Well if you want Bella to start forgiving you, then you will answer any question I have. Now, question number one, do you love Bella?"

"Yes, Angela I do. very much."

"Good. Can you picture your life without her in it?"

"No. never again can I be separated from her. but you heard her she wants…"

"stop. Do you ever plan on leaving her again, be it for her own good or not?"

"No, of course not. like I said I can't be separated from her."

"Good. That's all I needed to know. Now, I am going to go talk to Bella. I would imagine that since there is no food here we are going to need some. So how about you and jasper, since he is already outside, go pick up something for the humans and when you get back you can go back to groveling at Bella's feet for forgiveness, as well you should, okay?" she smiled brightly at him and pet the top of his head. this time I could not hold off on the laughter that engulfed me. hearing this small human girl put my prime, proper always thinks he knows best brother in his place was freaking priceless.

Edward sat there with his mouth hanging open while Angela walked up to me. She leaned up, on her tip toes, and kissed my cheek and gave me a hug. I hugged her close enjoying the heat of her against me and the feel of her soft petal lips on my skin.

"thanks for saving me and for comforting me." she smiled.

"My pleasure Angela. Anytime." I breathed against her neck inhaling deeply. She smelled of lilies, blueberries and summer. I throat burned slightly but I swallowed back the venom and stepped away. she smiled once more and started up the stairs. My eyes followed her until she disappeared around the corner.

"Did she really…" Edward said bringing my attention back to him. I looked at him and nodded still chuckling.

"Yeah, Edward. She really did and I have to say it's about time someone did. you do realize you are about to fuck up your second chance with Bella all because of your ill-conceived notion of what's good for her, right?" I said taking the vacated seat next to him.

"I know. But I can't help it Em. I don't want to take her life away. It's not right." he whined.

"Edward, how do you plan on staying with her as a human. She's so small, so fragile. Anything can go wrong. What if she cuts herself again? What if she gets sick or gets in a car accident. Anything can take her away from you again. then what are you going to do? There is nothing wrong with admitting you want her with you for eternity."

"I do want her for eternity. But she deserves to live. I'm not worth her giving up her life."

"Shouldn't she be the judge of that. If you know anything at all about Bella then you know that she doesn't waste her time with anyone who is not worth it. She loves you man. With her whole heart and soul. you don't need Jazz's gift to see that. I'm not saying you have to decide anything right now but you at least owe it to her to think about it." I shrugged.

"yeah you're right I do. I owe her so much more than that. thanks Emmett." He said nudging me. I waved him off. "I guess I better go find Jazz and grab something to eat for them before Angela comes back down and kicks my ass." He chuckled.

"yeah, probably. God, that girl has Rose's temper and Bella's sweet personality." I smiled.

"Yes she does." He got up and headed for the door. "Oh and Emmett… don't think I didn't hear the thoughts going through your head when you touched Angela. We will come back to that." he smiled before walking out. I groaned and fell back on the couch closing me eyes.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Like it, love it, hate it, want me to burn it? Emmett is a little embarrassed about how he acted in this. He thinks he was a sissy. I think it was very sweet of him. **

**THanks for reading and please review. Emmett loves to read them over my shoulder. He gets a kick out you all swooning over him. **


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS. SO THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR ANL. I LOVE THIS STORY AND I HOPE YOU GUYS DO TO. I WONT DRAW OUT SOME LONG A/N, I DID THAT WITH NAIS LOL. SO AFTER I TELL YOU GUYS THAT I OWE THIS CHAPTER TO MY AWESOME BETA, MOMO16, I COULDNT DO THIS WITHOUT YOU AND AFTER I TELL YOU THAT THE SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER IS ARE YOU READY BY CREED. JUST BECAUSE I LIKE THE SONG, THEN I WILL LET YOU ALL READ. **

**SOOO... ON WITH IT. **

* * *

**A New Life:**

**An Emmett and Angela Love Story**

**Four**

Angela:

I knocked on the door behind which Bella was currently sobbing, without waiting for an answer I opened it and entered silently. She was curled in a ball on the bed facing the wall; I walked over and took a seat next to her. I didn't say anything just stroked her hair softly and let her cry it out. I figured she deserved it after Edward's jackass moment. I swear that boy… he means well I know but damned if he had no clue about what the hell he was doing.

Her cries quieted down and soon she was just breathing in a staggered pattern. I continued my ministrations waiting for her to go first.

"Is he gone?" she asked her voice thick with emotion.

"Yeah, he went to get us something to eat, him and Jasper. Emmett is downstairs." I told her. She turned over and looked at me as much as she could; her eyes were almost swollen shut with puffiness.

"How could he Ange? How could he come back and change nothing about us?"

I sighed, "Because he's an asshole." I stated plainly.

She looked at me with comically wide eyes. I'm pretty sure no one, outside of family, ever called Edward 'perfect man' Cullen an asshole before. I smirked at her expression before continuing.

"But he's an asshole that loves you more then anything in this world and I know what you are thinking and what you are going to say, but look at it from his point of view. He's scared Bella." I told her.

"Of what?" God, I love her innocence.

"Let's say that he does want you forever." She looked to cut me off but I stopped her. "No. Just listen. Let's say that Edward does want you forever. Now I have no clue how this works. How you become a vampire and I'm pretty sure at this point that most if not all of the myths about them are not true but can't you see what it would take for him to make that come true. A) he has to make you like him, B) he has to take you away to do it because I doubt that you would be able to stay here with your parents and everyone else that knows who you are when you become one, so he would have to take you away from everything you have ever known in your life, and C)… Bella face facts even if all this did happen he still wouldn't know what to do once it was all said and done.

I haven't known him long but as long as I have known about him he has never once shown interest in anyone but you since he came to Forks. That just goes to show me that he doesn't have much experience in relationships and dealing with anyone besides his family. Can't you see how he would be completely lost in all this?

Everything from that point on, that had to do with you, would be solely on him, your happiness, your welfare, your life. What if it didn't work out, what if somewhere down the line you change your mind about him, or he changes his mind about you and I am not saying that it would happen but if it did then you would have went through all that, giving up everything, for him and even if you stayed with the Cullens' it would be awkward and uncomfortable for all parties involved. It guarantees that one of you would leave and knowing you, you would insist it would be you."

She bit her lip while absorbing everything that I said.

"Honey, just think about it, he thinks he is not worthy of you and you think you are not worthy of him and that weighs on both of you. You will and are both expecting that one day you will both see that you aren't. He loves you with everything he has as do you him. I saw that in both of you today both in the meadow and here. Neither of you can survive without the other but you are both so stubborn that you believe that it's not the case and you are both waiting for the other shoe to drop or the next even to tear you apart."

"But he left Ange. He left me and took everyone with him, he told me he didn't love me and didn't want me. There is no other shoe for that. That is both shoes. I died inside without him. I don't think I can survive that again." She reasoned, drawing up knees to her chest.

"Yes he left and I am of high agreement that he should pay for his actions. Tell him what he did; explain to him what these months have been like without him here with you. Though I think he is kicking himself really good right now. But, I don't think that for one minute that he didn't love you anymore Bella. It's so obvious.

What he did was horrible and you heard what he said. His ulterior motive was to leave so you could move one with your life as a human. He was wrong and he should know that. He under estimated your feelings for him. Do NOT let him get away with that ever, but don't shut him out either Bella. Give him time to see that he can't live without you. I think in the end you will get what you want in the end, however you have to be patience with him. You have to talk to him about what you want. You have to be sure that you are willing to give up everything that makes you Bella Swan to become Bella Cullen." I reached out to squeezed her arm; she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

"No not stupid, just hurt. You have every right to be, although, you have to see his side of this too Bella."

"Thanks Ange, You're a good friend." She gave me a small smile. I offered her one in return.

"Right back at you. Now if we are done with the dramatics for the moment. I think I need to have Emmett make me another cup of tea, because with everything that has happened in the last few hours I really need something to calm my nerves." I sighed. She sat up quickly and looked at me guiltily.

"Oh crap Angela, I am so sorry. You must be going crazy, you got dragged into this and you have no idea what is going on. God, some friend I am. I get you almost killed by a psycho vampire and friend and then you have to deal with my mental breakdown, how're you doing with all this?"

I laughed at her rambling. "I'm fine Bella, don't worry about me. I got the gist. Vampires exist and low and behold the Cullens are some. Crazy red headed bitch is apparently going to use me as bait for you which guarantees that I will from now one be in protective custody for a while which isn't bad since the Cullen men are so gorgeous that I will probably be taking a cold shower tonight before bed." I said nonchalantly, like this sort of thing happens on day to day bases for me, but it got her laughing and I was happy with that. "I'm going to get my tea now. We have a phone conference tonight with everyone and Alice so be prepared."

"Really, Alice is calling? Okay. I think I am going to wait up here for Edward. Can you send him back up when he comes back?"

"Sure." I told her getting up and heading for the door.

"Thanks Ange." She whispered. I looked back at her and nodded with a smile before leaving and closing the door behind me. Heading down the stairs I spotted Emmett coming out of the kitchen with a steaming cup.

"Hey, I heard you wanted more tea." He said in his melodic voice and set the cup on the coffee table.

"Thanks. Got any spirits to go in this?" I asked taking the cup in my hands, feeling the warmth instantly. Taking a long sip I hummed in approval. Say what you want about vampires but they make one good cup of tea.

"Spirits?" he asked with a quizzical look on his face. I almost turned to mush looking at him.

"Sorry. I mean alcohol, you know the hard stuff? Drink enough of it and you forget your address kind of stuff?" I told him making him chuckle.

"No Sorry. We don't. What would we do with it?" he shrugged and took a seat on the coffee table right in front of me.

"Damn and I guess it's too late to call Edward and jasper to pick up some, huh?" I asked. With a shake of his head and a smirk, he pulled out his phone and typed a quick text message before putting it away again. Looking back at me with his golden eyes he flashed a boyish grin.

"I'm not sure this is legal. You're not even twenty one yet. Are you even eighteen?" he asked.

"For your information I am eighteen and three quarters, thank you very much. My birthday is in June, right after graduation." I stated haughtily before taking another sip. "Hey, is there more tea in there?"

"Sure, you're not even done with that cup yet."

"Not for now, for the meeting. I'm thinking that both Bella and I will both need it for the shit storm that is going to start from here on out." I sighed. I laughed as I took in the shocked look on Emmett's face.

"Where did this Angela come from? What happened to the shy timid Angela that I saw back in high school?"

"That Angela was just the performance of a very good actor. Couldn't have the parental units hearing rumors, could I? It would be unbecoming of a minister's daughter to use such language or behave in such a manner." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I think I prefer this Angela over the other one. What does Ben have to say about this Angela?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"To be honest I could really care less. We aren't together anymore. We had two totally different ideas of what our lives should be." I told him.

"Damn, all that hard work down the drain." He sighed dramatically. I looked at him curiously.

"What hard work?" I asked.

"Maybe I will tell you sometime." He winked at me and I was momentarily dazed. I snapped out of it just before I took on the look of the village idiot.

"Speaking of significant others how is Rosalie?" I asked, setting my cup down on the floor by my feet. He grimaced minutely before speaking.

"She's fine for all I know, we are kind of in the middle of a fight." He said curtly, clenching his fist tightly.

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you; it's none of my business anyway." I said hurriedly shaking my head.

"No, no it's fine. It's just a reminder of something that I would rather not think of. Don't worry about it." he reassured me. I nodded and concentrated on my tea for a moment trying not to let my curiosity get the best of me. "I do want to thank you for what you said to Bella. I don't think she fully understood what she was asking of him and Edward…" he sighed shaking his head again.

'Yeah I got that. He is really not use to dealing with women is he? You would think living in a house with three women would teach him something." I smirked.

"You would think, but Edward… he means well I just think that… he's…"

"An idiot and a relationship virgin." I stated the obvious to which he nodded and snickered.

"But I think that is why they are good for each other. They both are new at this, I think they could learn something from each other, they can figure this out together. I think the first thing they need to figure out is how to communicate."

"You're right, they are both so self deprecating that it's pathetic and they both have control issues if you think about it. Bella grew up being a mother to her own mother so she had to learn control very young and well Edward, I don't know what his issue is but he still has the same problem." I watched him agree with my statement. "Well that is going to have to stop. Even if we have to hire someone to light a fire under their asses." I told him.

He laughed loudly and I found that I loved the sound of it, deep, boisterous, contagious. We were both still laughing as Edward and Jasper made their reappearance. They both started giggling halfway through the door, each carrying a bag.

"What the hell are we laughing at?" Jasper asked.

"Me." I stated with a shrug picking up my cup and finishing it off. "So what did you guys get? Did you get Emmett's text?" I asked standing and following them into the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am, we did." Jasper answered in a thick southern accent. "Not sure why we needed to buy alcohol but we got two kind, light and dark." He said pulling two bottles out of a bag.

"Well I'm hoping one of them is whiskey, it goes better with the tea." I said rinsing out my cup and looking through the cabinets for another. I was suddenly aware of a hard body behind me reaching over my head into the cabinet directly in front of me. I could tell by the scent that it was Emmett and feeling him pressed against me was making it hard for me to breath. He handed me the cup over my shoulder. I looked up and back and whispered a soft "thanks." He nodded and moved to lean against the counter next to me.

Turning around I saw Jasper and Edward staring at me with their mouths partially open.

"What?" I asked self consciously.

"What do you know about whiskey?" Jasper asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smiled slyly then turned my attention to Edward. "You might want to get upstairs and talk to your girlfriend. I calmed her down but she is still upset and only you can fix that." I told him.

He nodded and offered a small smile before heading to the living room. I stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"I will tell you now, when I say talk to her, I really mean communicate with her. Meaning listen as well as explain, she needs reassurance Edward and she needs to know that you see her as an equal and not a child. Take her feelings into consideration and for cripes sakes learn to compromise. It can't always be your way or no way. Her opinions should count as well, got it?" I asked him.

"Yes ma'am." he answered.

"Good." I smiled and reached up to pat his head, I so loved doing that. With a frown he turned again and started walking. I stopped him once more. "Oh and Edward, if you ever hurt her again, I swear I will find some way to shove a foot so far up your ass that you feel it in your throat. Okay?"

He nodded furiously with wide eyes. I smiled once more and waved him away, I liked Edward but until he makes things up to Bella he was on my shit list.

Emmett:

Jasper and I could barely contain our amusement watching Angela have a go at Edward. It was highly entertaining and I didn't need Jazz's talent to feel the fear roll off of him with Angela's last statement. We quickly straightened our faces when she turned back around to face us.

"So gentlemen, care to help me prepare dinner? Wait; do you guys even know how to cook? Do you eat food? Or is the blood thing true as well?" she rambled and then looked flustered after her last question. Suddenly she held up a hand and closed her eyes. "Wait; don't answer those last two questions. I don't I think can handle anything new right now." She sighed and shuffled over to the counter and started pulling the remaining items out of the bag Edward had left.

"I'll help you Angela. I guess we need to start perfecting our cooking skills again with you two around." I told her taking packages to the cabinets and fridge. "But a quick tip, do not let Jasper near the stove. Not unless you like your water well done." I whispered in her ear in passing.

"Well excuse me Emily but it's been a long time since I have had to worry about cooking anything." Jasper pouted as he pulled out pots and pans and set them on the stove. "You're the one that can't cut in a straight line. You're a vampire man, how the hell can you not cut in a straight line. No wonder you almost got arrested for drunk driving. The only vampire in history who couldn't walk a straight line…" He continued ranting as he pulled out more utensils and items to be used.

Angela looked up at me with one perfectly arched eyebrow cocked. I smiled down at her and shrugged. I was rewarded with the sound of her bell like giggle.

"Alrighty then, In that case, Jasper you are in charge of cutting. I hope you guys got ingredients for a salad. If so then start putting that together. Cut up the tomatoes, lettuce, a cucumber, an onion and an apple. Mix it all together in a bowl and put a lid over it before putting it back in the fridge. Emmett I want you to prepare the…" she was searching in the fridge deciding what went good with salad before pulling out a package of steaks. "Here you go, no seasoning but salt and pepper, I have a sauce to go over top of them that I will prepare along with the salad dressing." She ordered looking between the both of us.

We stood there staring like we just escaped from the short yellow bus.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hop to it." she clapped sharply and we scurried to get our work done. I looked at Jazz out the corner of my eye and he looked just as confused as I was. We were vampires damn it. Yet this little woman had us both ready to salute and call her General.

"Are you as scared as I am right now?" I asked at vampire speed and level.

"Ssshh man, I don't think we are allowed to talk while we work." He said and went right on cutting as if his life depended on it.

We all worked in silence. Jasper finished his salad and decided to help Angela prepare the sauces. Angela had prepared two potatoes and put them in the oven to cook. After I had finished the meat she placed them in the broiler to cook, while we waited for the food to be done we sat around the kitchen table. Edward and Bella were still up stairs having their talk, God willing.

"So, since we have time maybe now I can hear something before the meeting. I have to say I'm curious now more so then I have ever been." Angela said hopefully looking between the two of us. We glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Okay, what would you like to know?" I asked.

"Well I guess a good place to start would be how long you have been vampires."

"Okay, I was turned in 1935. I was mauled by a bear and Rose found me and brought me to Carlisle so I wouldn't die." I told her.

"How old were you when you were turned?"

"I was 20."

She looked to be calculating something in her head so I waited. "So that means that you are 91?" She asked.

"Roughly." I told her.

"And you?" she asked Jasper.

"I was turned in 1863. I was a Major in the Confederate Army when I was turned. Alice found me in a diner in 1955 and we came to the Cullens'." He said uncomfortably, pulling on his long sleeves. I knew he didn't like thinking about his past before meeting Alice.

"So you weren't originally apart of the Cullens'? Some one else changed you?" she asked. He nodded but the pain in his eyes was noticeable. "So what was your original last name?"

"Whitlock." He answered.

"Whitlock, Whitlock, Whitlock." She repeated over and over again before her eyes brightened. "Oh My God. You are the Major Jasper Whitlock, the youngest major in the Confederate Army in Texas until he went missing in action in the 1860's? Oh my God, Oh my God. I know who you are. You were born in Humble Texas in 1844. You lied about your age and went into service when you were seventeen and climbed the ranks quickly. I remember reading about you when I was researching Civil War for a class my freshman year. I found very little on you, there were no pictures or anything. It made me curious so I started researching you personally just for my own piece of mind. I always use to wonder what happened to you and now I know. Wow, I can't believe I am sitting at a table with _the_ Major Whitlock." She gasped looking star struck. I wasn't sure how to react to that. I was feeling shock and jealousy, which led to the feeling of confusion.

"I, well… uh yes. Thank you?" He said not sure of how to respond to her findings.

"I was wondering why you were speaking with a southern accent. You didn't have one in school."

"Yeah that was because Rose and I were pretending to be twins."

"So that means that you are 162 years old. Wow. The things you guys must have seen. The things you must have done. I can't imagine." She said shaking her head.

"You really can't. It gets boring after a few decades." I sighed. She nodded in understanding.

"So, what about Edward, how old is he?"

"Edward is 104; you should ask him his story. We try not to talk about the others." I told her.

"Okay, I understand. So where are you from Emmett? I detect a little accent there too. It's not as deep as Jasper's but its still there."

"Gatlinburg, Tennessee." I told her shocked that she could hear any accent from me. I haven't used it in ages. Very rarely will I play the role of a southerner when we move, Rosalie hates it.

"Cool. You should use your accent more, both of you. Accents are sexy." She smiled as she got up to check on the food. I found myself grinning madly and making a mental note to use it more often from now on. I could see jazz nodding in agreement. "Dinner's about ready. Could one of you guys go get Bella?" she asked.

Jasper nodded and headed off out of the kitchen. I knew he didn't really need to go but we were both still a little surprised at the conversation and he needed to get himself together. I moved to help Angela set the table. Working together we had everything ready and set out by the time everyone reappeared in the kitchen.

Angela and Bella sat down at the table and started eating and Jasper, Edward and I all sat around watching them. I chuckled once remembering that this was a regular occurrence for us in the past. Angela had the fork to her mouth before she stopped and look at us.

"Bella? Is there a reason that all the vampires are watching us eat?" she asked uncomfortably. Bella looked up at us then rolled her eyes.

"Try not to pay attention to them Ange. It fascinates them to watch us eat, you should probably get use to it, and they tend to do it at every meal." Bella said before continuing with her meal. Angela grimaced but continued to eat her meal.

"Come on guys. Let's let the ladies eat in piece." I said standing. "We will wait for you in the living room."

Jasper, Edward and I made ourselves comfortable on the couch as we waited. Each of us lost in our own thoughts on everything that has happened since yesterday. We were still on our individual high about finding out that Bella was still alive and shocked about Angela, period. I was just about to ask a question when I saw Jasper fidgeting around.

"Geez Edward, can you please calm down before I put you to sleep. She's only in the kitchen eating; there is no need for the frustration." He said. I could feel him pumping out calm vibes like oxygen.

"Sorry." Edward apologized while ducking his head.

"Here, let's talk about something else, like Emmett's new rush of emotions. That ought to keep us busy for a while." Jasper joked at vampire speed. I scowled and started to feel uncomfortable.

"That's a fine idea Jasper; _let's_ talk about Emmett's new train of thought as well." Edward added. I made a mental note to kick both of their asses sometime soon. "So Emmett would you like to explain what's going on with you and Angela, brother?"

"Nothing is going on with me and Angela. She's a nice girl, and she's been taking this really well." I answered.

"Yeah, too damn well." Jasper said shaking his head. "She sat there and repeated back my history to me as if it was nothing. She was so excited to have figured out who I was and to meet me. Weird." He awed.

"Yeah man. I know. I wasn't expecting that either. She's taking things as well as Bells did, maybe it's a girl thing."

"I doubt that. I think it's just that they are special. I mean Bella never acted like normal humans do around us, and as we can see Angela is nothing like we thought she was in school. Apparently just like us she was putting on an act." Edward said.

"I wonder why though."

"Don't know. Although, I'm more curious about the lust level I feel every time you two are within arms length of each other." Jasper questioned with a smirk. I grimaced but sighed.

"Yes, and let's add in the thoughts you had when she fell into your lap earlier." Edward commented smiling. These are the times that I feel a smidgen of regret for all the teasing I do to them… and now it's disappeared.

"I don't know man. I was just shocked I guess. I mean one minute she was pacing the floor and the next she was in my lap and she was so warm and soft and small. I guess it's just something that I have to get use to."

"Get use to? Do you plan on holding Angela more often?" Jasper asked.

"What? _No!_ That's not what I meant. I just meant that the warmth is something you would have to get use to if you were into that kind of thing, that's all. I didn't mean for it to sound… you know." I stumbled through. "Shut up." I mumbled when they started laughing.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see the girls entering the room, each carrying a steaming mug of tea. I could smell the whiskey she poured into each cup. They stopped, looked at each other and started giggling.

"What did we miss? Why are Jasper and Edward falling all over each other laughing?" Bella asked.

"Because their both assholes." I growled scowling at my brothers; Bella shook her head and went to place herself on Edward's lap. Angela took a seat in the chair she had been in when she first arrived. I smiled at my brother and sister who were snuggled up together. Edward had wrapped her up in his arms and placed a kiss in her hair before burying his face in it, inhaling deeply. Huh…no burn.

"So Edward, when did you become a vampire?" Angela asked folding herself neatly into the chair.

"Um, autumn of 1918, I was dying of Spanish Influenza." He answered tearing his eyes way from Bella.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How old were you?"

"17."

'Wow. Do you remember much about your human life? Do any of you?"

"No. Not really. Human memories fade over time, until you just can't remember." Edward explained.

"So, none of you remember anything from before you were turned? Anything at all?"

We all shook our heads. Angela cocked an eyebrow before smiling mischievously.

"What's with the mischief darlin'?" Jasper asked.

She glanced at him and her smile broadened. "Wouldn't you like to know? Wait, how did you know I was feeling mischief?"

We all shared a glance and Bella chuckled before burying her head in Edward's chest.

"Well you see. Some vampires have gifts, kind of like an extra perception." Jasper explained.

"Okay so you have one, what is it?"

"I'm considered an empath. I can feel and manipulate feelings of everyone around me." he said.

"Wow, really?" she exclaimed before she looked nervous. "So you have been feeling all of my emotions since the field?" she asked, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Yes ma'am." he nodded.

"Well ain't that a kick in the fucking head." she murmured in what she thought was a low voice. Too bad for her vampires could hear perfectly. "Does anyone else have a gift in your family?"

"Yes, Alice can see the future." Jasper answered before smiling and turning to our dear brother. "And then there is Edward…"

Bella's head snapped up and she gasped before giving Angela a pitying look.

"What? What's Edward's gift?" she asked looking at us all in turn. Jasper was snickering, Edward was looking nervous but resigned and Bella was biting her lip. I couldn't find it in me to make fun of her. I'm not really sure why. The situation was funny but if that blush to Jasper's gift was any indication then this was going to be humiliating for her.

"Oh Ange, I am so sorry. I probably should have warned you of Edward's gift when you came upstairs earlier. I'm sorry." Bella said. Now Angela looked scared.

"What? His gift can't be that bad, can it?" she laughed nervously. "I mean it's not like he can read my mind, right?"

Everyone looked uncomfortable avoiding eye contact.

Angela gasped loudly.

"Fucking spunk on a donkey. Are you shitting me?" she screeched. We all stared at her open mouthed and wide eyed. Her face was red and she looked angry, like scary angry. "He can read my mind?" she bit out through clenched teeth.

We all nodded slowly worried about what else might come out of her mouth. We weren't prepared for what she said next.

"Son of a midget banging, wank jerking uncle. I can't believe this." she said overcome with a sudden case of palm face. "You can really read my mind? You're not joking right? If you are then I'm going to have to shave your head. Tell me you're not joking." She demanded glaring at Edward.

"Uh, um… yes, I can read your mind, though; you must know Angela that I would never violate your privacy by repeating anything you may think about. I try to ignore most thoughts, so your mind is still safe, I promise." he reassured her.

She let out a deep breath of relief and sat back in her chair. "Okay. Yeah, good. I think I can live with that, yeah, that's good." She took a big gulp of her tea. We all still watched her warily. "Okay, so when is this conference suppose to happen?" she asked smiling. I was beginning to wonder if she had a multiply personality.

Just as she finished the question Jasper's phone rang.

Guess it's time to greet the pixie.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK. I HAVE TO SAY I HAD PLANS TO CHANGE ALL THESE REWRITTEN CHAPTERS AROUND BUT I FOUND THAT I LIKE HOW THEY FLOWED. SO I PROBABLY WONT BE CHANGING MUCH UNLESS MY BETA FINDS SOMETHING REALLY WRONG WITH IT. **

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW. THEY GIVE ME FUEL. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well hello people. Yes I know it has been a while. But hey couldn't be helped. Good news though, I got a new computer. nice, sleek big screen lappy. I love it and it makes it so much easier to write. Anyway, this is the next chapter of ANL. Just be warned it is unedited. I emailed it to my beta but havent heard back from her to even know if she got it and i really didn't want to wait to post it to long. its been a while since I posted anything. Holidays... you understand. So this is unbetad. i tried to reread it and correct things that i caught, but i never claimed to be an english scholar so if you find spelling or grammar errors please over look them unless you plan on becoming my new beta. **

**anyway this starts our Emm/Ang attraction. i swear i love this couple. this chapter is the planning stage to get the girls out of Forks alive. Next chapter is actually already written and if i don't hear from my beta by Wednesday then i might just go ahead and post it. **

**there is no music for this chapter. Sorry couldn't come up with one and i tend to listen to many different things when i write. But if you think of a song that you like then let me know. maybe i will use it and give you a shout out as well. **

**so without further ado here is...**

* * *

**A New Life:**

**An Emmett and Angela Love Story**

Emmett:

Jasper reached for his phone picked it up and answered.

"Well hello my sweet lil' angel." He crooned to his wife. I saw Angela give him thumbs up for using his accent. He nodded to her in acknowledgement. I smirked and shook my head.

"_Jazzy, you know you can't do that to me when you're so far away." _Alice whined making Jasper smile and throw off waves of smugness. _"You are so using that accent when you get home." _she growled at him. Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose while Bella giggled. Perceptive that girl is.

"Yes ma'am." he agreed.

"_Good. Now put me on speaker so we can all talk."_ she said. He obliged her and soon we were all leaning towards the phone. _"Hi guys. I have a lot to cover so I'm going to get right to it right after I say something…Bella."_ she called.

"Yes Alice." Bella answered nervously.

"_I know that we will talk about this when you get here and all. But I really need to apologize to you. I should have never left you with at least saying goodbye. And I should have kept a better watch over you. After you jumped off the cliff everything went black and I couldn't see you-." _

"Alice stop right there. I forgive you. Edward explained that he is the reason you all left. We can go over details when I see you if you want. But I do forgive you for leaving."

Alice sighed in relief. _"Okay, so let's get down to business. Firstly you guys need to meet with the wolves and explain what is going on. Edward you and Jasper can do that tomorrow morning while the girls are in school. Emmett can handle keeping watch until you are done. I can't see how the meeting goes, but I see everything else working out as planned so I am guessing that everything goes well." _We all nodded as if she could see us.

"Wait, wolves? What wolves?" Angela asked.

"I'll explain later Ang." Bella told her. None of us were ready to get into that conversation. Angela nodded.

"_Next, by the end of this week you will all be headed on your way here. I see you guys splitting up. Edward and Jasper are going to bring Bella straight here. Victoria will follow you guys. Laurent will be on Emmett and Angela's trail. Angela will need to pack and be at the house Thursday night. Then Emmett you are going to lead him on a wild goose chase. I see you driving to Seattle and staying in a hotel for the night and then the next morning you and Ang are going to back track and drive back through Port Angeles and catch a plane from there straight to Anchorage. While that is going on Bella will be picked up at her house by a cab, Edward you run along side of that until it gets to the house. Bella, Jasper and Edward will leave from the house going to Denali first, she will know you're not staying but it will buy you time. She won't dare attack where there is a big group of skilled fighters even if she does have newborns with her. Then you all leave Friday and head for our house in Anchorage. We are going to want to be close enough to the Denali's so that they can run to help if necessary, though that depends on if Laurent goes home after he can't catch up to Emmett and Angela or goes back to Victoria, that part is still a little fuzzy. Jasper maybe you should call Irina and explain that if she doesn't want to lose her mate she needs to call him and tell him to get home."_Alice stopped letting that seep in.

"Okay, I'll get on that call as soon as we get done here. Maybe we won't have to worry about him chasing Angela and Emmett." Jasper said.

"_Yeah, maybe. I still can't see though. Just let me know how that conversation goes. Maybe I can go down and talk to her myself if you don't get through to her." _Alice contemplated.

"Alice, I don't have a passport. I was planning on getting one closer to graduation. But not now." Angela spoke up when the silence stretched too long.

"_Don't worry Angela. I took care of it already. Jenks is sending a package to our PO Box. Someone needs to finish the documents when you get it. I think they are our usual so Jasper will need to add the pictures. Everyone with me so far?"_ Alice asked. We all nodded like idiots. _"Good. Now, Emmett,_ _I will leave the BMW in the underground parking garage for you; keys will be taped under the back bumper. Jasper you are going to need to buy a car once you get to Alaska for travel. Leave the car you are driving at the Denali's. She will have newborns tracking the scent to the vehicle. Get an SUV; we could use it when everyone gets here. Everyone got that?" _

"We got you Ali. So how are we going to get Bella and Angela out of here?" I asked.

"_Okay now this was the tricky part. I wasn't sure until last night how I was going to finagle this. But I think I came up with the perfect plan that nobody can argue with. I have set up a fake school. You two have official been accepted as last minute enrollments in the McCarty-Masen Learning Institute, a subsidiary of the University of Alaska. The institute however is located in Anchorage. But on the plus side the tuition is paid for through a grant program that Forks high has issued the both of you, awarded through the Brandon Corporation. It's a private school and only a few students are chosen every year to participate. Not only do you get to finish your high school education but you get college credit, enough to give you a good head start into your freshman year. You two were lucky to get in. it was unfortunate that two other students had to drop out at the last minute leaving those empty slots."_ She finished sadly.

"Nice." I said smiling, everyone agreeing wholeheartedly. I loved how much of a genius my little sister was.

"Yes, I have to say that it is. Good job Alice." Edward said.

"_Glad you guys approve. Okay, this is where things can go a few different ways. I have already made up the letters and have sent them to each perspective student. Bella I see that you are not going to be a problem. Charlie is going to think this a good thing for you, to get you away from Forks and the memories here. You just have to make sure that Charlie lets you take a cab to the airport instead of him taking you." _

"Ugh, great give me the hard part Alice. You know Charlie will want to drive me."

"_I know sorry. But you can do it. Technically it's not lying. You will be getting in a cab and leaving. Just try to avoid the airport part."_

"Okay Alice, I know better than to bet against you." Bella sighed. At least she hasn't forgotten the rules.

"_Angela, you are going to be work."_ Alice stated.

"Don't I know it." Angela said rolling her eyes. "He's not going to think this is such a wonderful opportunity." she sighed.

"_No, sorry sweetie but you are going to fight with him. I am not sure what exactly happens but I see two possible futures, one with you leaving with us of your own free will and another of us having to bust you out of the house. I'm not sure what happens to get to either. I still see you yelling at him in both futures though…hmmm."_ She said.

"Don't bother trying to find a solution. I have a good idea of what happens. Just know that I will be here on Thursday night as you said. I will take care of the rest." Angela waved her off, sort of.

"_Yes… you will. Okay then. That's taken care of. Now as far as school goes, more than likely you two will be home school from here. There's only a few more months of school left right so there's not much more material that needs to be covered. But Esme has volunteered to help you both complete your school work. All records will be doctored and mailed back to Forks high as soon as the semester is over. That should take care of everything."_ Alice finished.

"Thanks Ali." Edward sighed. I was right there with him. At least now we had a plan of action.

"No problem. Can't wait for you guys to get here. We have all missed you so much Bella." Alice squealed.

"I doubt it. Rosalie is probably waiting in a dark corner to snap my neck or something." Bella mutter. I heard Edward growl lowly and Angela's heart speed up. I looked over to see her staring at him wide eyed and a little startled. I growled back at Edward in warning.

_Calm that shit down man before her heart stops. _ I thought to him. He stopped immediately and looked into Angela's wide eyes.

"Sorry Angela, I didn't mean to scare you." Edward apologized.

"No, no its okay I was just a little surprised. I was more scared of what Bella said then anything. Why would Rosalie want to snap your neck, what did you do, destroy her favorite pair of Jimmy Choos or something?" she asked.

"A shoe reference? Really Ang?" Bella giggled.

"Hey, shoes are important and Jimmy is a very wonderful man for inventing those fabulous shoes." Angela defended. I couldn't help but to laugh. She and Alice would get along just fine.

"_You tell her Angela."_ Alice cheered. _"Oh Angela, we are going to get along just fine, I can tell and I don't even need to see it to know."_

"Thanks Alice." Angela smiled. I found myself smiling along with her. "Now back to my question. What's Rosalie's problem with Bella?"

We all stared at each other awkwardly. I myself was still angrier than anything when it came to Rose. I was not looking forward to dealing with her ass when we got back to Alaska.

"Rose hates me. She thinks I just a pathetic human that has encroached on her family and is slowly ruining it." Bella stated sadly. We all looked at her surprised. How would she know that? From what I remember her and Rose never spoke more than two words to each other.

"Why would you say that, love?" Edward asked her pulling her closer into his chest.

"She told me." Bella shrugged. "It was after the Phoenix incident and you, Emmett and Jasper were gone hunting. I was home waiting for Alice to come help me get ready for the day and she showed up at my window. She said that I was nothing more than a pet, a new toy for Edward to play with and soon he would get tired of me and then she would finally be rid of the nuisance that I caused her family. She said that I wasn't good enough for you and that I should just be grateful for what little time I had left with you before you all leave. Then she told me that that conversation was just between us and she would know if I told anyone."

By the end of her little story we were all seething. Jasper and Edward excused themselves and went out to cull some trees. I stayed not wanting to leave the girls alone. I would go out later and do my own culling. For now I closed my eyes and took a few deep breathes. Alice was saying every curse word imaginable under her breath. Angela went and put her arm around Bella and whispered words to her.

"Don't you believe that shit, Bella. Don't you let that bleach blonde bimbonic Barbie wannabe destroy your self-worth. You are worth ten, no hundred times her. She's just jealous and she should be. It's obvious that you got more class in your little finger then she has in her whole body. She used every insecurity you had to try and break you down so she could get rid of you. Do not let her win. You hold your head up and stay strong. Besides she was wrong on all accounts. It's obvious that Edward is hopelessly in love with you and the rest of the family loves you as well. If they didn't then they wouldn't even bother coming back to help you when psychopire and her gay friend came looking for you. You are not a pet and you were never a toy." Angela said with conviction.

Edward and Jasper made their way back in. Angela went back to her original seat as Edward placed Bella back in his lap and started whispering to her.

"_Okay, so are we all back now?"_ Alice asked. We nodded again. You would think one of us would have the common sense to actually voice words when she asked that question. _"Good. So let me just tell you that no one has to worry about Rose right now. The uh…as Angela put it, Bleach blonde Bimbonic Barbie,"_ Alice giggled and we all chuckled while Angela gave a smug smirk, _"is gone. She left not long after Carlisle came home. Once she found out that you would be bringing two humans home with you, so no worries there." _

I felt a spasm of pain at that. She left? I know she said she wouldn't be there when I got back if I left but she was always making empty threats, I didn't really take her seriously. I figured we would at least talk one last time before splitting ways. She couldn't even spare a phone call to say goodbye? I'm gone? I hate you? Fuck you? Nothing? _What the FUCK!_

"What do you mean, she fucking left? Where did she go?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"_She went to Denali. I'm not sure when she will be back or if she will. She has made no decision about that yet." _

I nodded slowly as I felt something snap under my hands. I looked down and noticed that I was turning the chair to splinters. I let go and clasped my hands together.

"Is this meeting over?" I asked. I needed a moment alone, so I could…think.

"_Yeah, we are good. Anything else that needs to be discussed can wait until you all get here." _Alice said. I nodded again and got up. Without looking at anyone I headed straight out the door and out into the woods.

Once I was far enough from the house I knocked down the first tree that I came to. Then I went to the next and did the same thing. I followed that pattern until I had cleared a trail. I was pissed, more pissed then I ever thought was possible. I didn't love Rose anymore, at least not the way I should but I didn't truly hate her either. I would have liked for us to end things, if that was what was happening, on semi good terms if possible. But she blew all that to bits. She couldn't even spare a fucking phone call to tell her husband that she was leaving.

Yeah I know she said it while we were arguing before I left, but it was during a fit of anger and when she's angry she has a tendency to say things she doesn't mean. Fuck, sixty fucking years down the fucking drain and not even a kiss my ass and a salute. What the fuck did I do to deserve that treatment?

Why was me going to save my little sister so bad? Why did she harvest such ill feelings toward her? Bella was one of the best people I knew and even if she wasn't does that mean we should just let her pay for our fuck up. No one, no matter who they were, deserved the treatment Victoria had planned. I know for a fact that if it was Rose in that situation she would want the help.

And what the fuck was with that little fucking story that Bella told us. What gave Rose the right to talk that way to her, to tell her such things? What the fuck is going on with Rosalie that she felt the need to destroy Bella that way. Just hearing the retelling and watching the hurt cross Bella's face as she said it…

I let out a loud snarl as I ran. There was no destination in mind just to run until I no longer felt the need to hurt someone, to kill. Mainly Rose. Jumping the river I kept running until I had made it to the harbor in Seattle. I was still wound tight but not as tight as before. I sat and watched the water for a moment refusing to let my mind work. I took a mental picture of the scene in front of me. The water stretched out for miles and a ferry set against the setting sun in the background. Beautiful. The crashing waves gave off a peaceful vibe and the sea salted air helped to finally calm me down.

I stayed for just a little while longer before heading back. I stopped along the way and hunted, picking up a bear and a deer and a wolf, I hope it wasn't one of their relatives. I stripped off my shirt as I came into the front yard. It had been a while since I had wrestled with a bear and the after effect was always the same, ripped clothes.

The living room was empty when I came in the door. I walked straight to the stairs heading to my room when I heard a gasp behind me. I turned to see Angela coming out of the kitchen with a glass of milk and a plate of cookies.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know anyone was still down here. I messed up my shirt." I said holding up the shredded shirt for her to see.

Her cheeks started turning a delicate pink as she stared at me. Her heart started to race and… is she getting turned on? I cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked. "Oh crap. Sorry. I mean… I gotta go. Goodnight." She rushed out before breezing past me and up the stairs. A second later I heard a door close.

With a smile I made my way up the stairs and into my room.

Angela:

The meeting broke up very shortly after Emmett stalked out of the house pissed as all hell. I couldn't blame him to be honest Rosabitch was just added to my shit list. I can't believe she would do something like that to Bella. There was no way she deserved to be treated that way and I will be damned if I ever let her feel that way again. But I could understand why Emmett was angry. That was his wife, his love.

I watched as he left, muscles twitching, and his body moving lithely as he disappeared into the trees. Fuck if that wasn't Michelangelo's David come to life, seriously. I turned back around to catch Edward staring at me with a grin. _If you even THINK about repeating the things going on in my head, I will string you up by your nads and use you as a piñata. _I thought to him with narrowed eyes. He nodded at me but was still smiling. Damn, he has leverage now.

"_Okay well that's all for now. I am going to go help Esme set up the rooms."_ Alice sighed. _"Oh Angela, what's your favorite color?" _

"Huh," I turned towards the phone. "Oh, um… silver and purple. Why?" I asked.

"_You will see. I got to go. See you guys in a week."_ She said. Jasper grabbed up the phone and started talking as he made his way up the stairs.

"Well, that was an informative meeting." Bella said stretching. I nodded as I finished off my tea. I turned again to stare out the door. I knew he was long gone but I couldn't help but worry if he was okay.

"Yes, it was. I'm just glad everything is going to work out. We just have to get you girls out of here. I am sorry about that. I know you two will miss your families, immensely." Edward said.

"I will miss Charlie, but its better this way. At least it will keep him safe. And he will be content knowing that I am getting on with my life." Bella answered, though I barely heard her as my eyes stayed trained on the steadily darkening forest. I was starting the feel anxious the longer I stared but I couldn't look away.

"Angela!" Bella bellowed. I jumped and turned to look at her.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked startled as I waited for my heart to slow down. I'm glad my cup was empty as it had turned over on my lap.

"Nothing." She giggled. "We were just wondering if it would be hard for you to be away from your family." Edward was laughing harder than necessary, but then I realized that he was probably aware of why I was so jumpy.

"oh." I sighed. I picked up the cup and set it on the table as I snuck on more look at the door, still no change. "Not really. I will miss my brothers but other than that I will be fine. Remember I had plans to leave anyway in a few months. This just speeds it up a little." I shrugged.

"Really, I would think you would miss your parents." Edward inquired. I shook my head.

"I love my parents but they were never the easiest people to live with. I have been pretty much preparing for leaving home since I was fourteen. I just started putting my plan into action this past summer. Believe me I'm fine with this." I assured them.

"Alright, If you say so. Are you ready to head back upstairs love? I believe we have some things we need to discuss still." Edward told her kissing the side of her head. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. I smiled as he picked her up. "Are you coming upstairs Angela?"

"Uh, no, I think I will stay down here for a while and watch a little TV. I'll be up in a while." I told him. I really wanted to wait to see if I could catch Emmett.

"Well your bedroom is the last one at the end of the hall on the second floor. It should be already made up for you." he said as he carried Bella up the stairs. "He will be back before long, Angela."

I stuck my tongue out at his back, he chuckled. I turned on the TV and started flicking through the channels. I found a movie on the Lifetime Movie Network, one of those tear jerker but makes you feel hope in the end type movies. You know one of those movies about a woman striving to overcome PMS and find love in the paraplegic next door neighbor who's widowed with two kids and has a dark past, yeah that kind of movie. But it did hold my attention and soon I found myself crying tears over the heroine and her new found feeling of belonging and love. Damn Lifetime for appealing to my girly side.

I looked up at the clock on the mantel and found that two hours had passed. Emmett still hadn't come back. I turned off the TV and walked over to the door straining to see outside in the complete darkness now. Nothing was there, as far as I knew. I sighed and went into the kitchen. I rinsed out my cup and put it away then decided that I was in the mood for chocolate, side affect from watching the woman's network. I grabbed the box of chocolate chip cookies, very excited about the fact that they were the fancy, dark chocolate kind. I put a few on a plate, grabbed a cup of milk and decided to hit the hay.

It was as I was coming out of the kitchen that I saw the most magnificent thing I have ever laid my eyes on. Emmett was coming in the door and heading for the stairs but it was the fact that he was shirtless that held my attention. My eyes immediately zeroed in on the rippling muscles that were his abs, the broadness that was his chest and the happy trail of dark curly hair that led down into his pants. Oh and let me not start on that delicious V that was calling to my tongue at this moment.

I heard a roaring in my ears, blood that was leaving my brain and traveling very far south. I swear on everything that he was the most beautiful man ever created. My eyes slowly made the journey back up, over his torso, his chest, and his neck. I stopped only briefly at his lips, only because I saw that they were curved slightly into a smile. I looked up to his eyes and saw that he was staring at me staring at him. Fuck a monkey he caught me staring at him. Geez.

"Oh crap. Sorry. I mean… I gotta go. Goodnight." I stuttered out and then blew past him and upstairs to my temporary room. As soon as I set my snack down I fell onto the bed, grabbed a pillow and put it over my head.

I wanted to scream but didn't want anyone to hear. So instead I settled for being silently mortified. Then I remembered that Edward could read my mind and now I just wanted to disappear. Yet still I couldn't help but replay that moment in my head.

Was he always that hot? I don't remember ever really paying attention to him when we went to school together. I mean yes I noticed him; I noticed all the Cullens but downstairs he was just… there aren't words. I flung the pillow away from me and flipped over. I was starting to feel a little flustered. I needed to stop this. I was starting to sound like Jessica. And that is one goal that I would never strive for.

Shaking my head I got up and grabbed a towel. It was time for my promised cold shower. I cautiously crept out into the hallway, hoping not to run into him on my way to the bathroom. Seeing no one I scurried down the hall to the bathroom I used earlier. The shower in there was truly a blessing and I couldn't wait to use it.

I opened the door and looked up and the world stopped.

"Fuck me." I breathed out. Standing in front of me in all his naked glory was Emmett. He was towel drying his hair while drops of water streamed down his glorious body. My eyes were glued to him and my body frozen in place. He had his back to me so I was free to stare, at least for the moment. I watched the muscles in his expansive back contract, the muscles in his thighs flex but the main attraction was his ass, which was scrumptious by the way. Yummy. He turned around and I was met with… the Holy Grail.

"Fuck me." I whispered again. I think this image was forever burned in my head now.

I was brought back to the reality of the situation when my view was obstructed by a blue towel. Damn. I looked up into his eyes, starting to feel the embarrassment I probably should have felt before.

"Enjoying the view, Angela." He asked waggling his eyebrows. I blushed four shades of red, each one deeper than the one before until I must have resembled a fire engine.

"Um… uh…I was… shower…but… sorry… yeah… sorry… gotta go bye." Again I ran off back to my room and shut the door. This time I locked it. I quickly dove into the bed and pulled the covers over my head and shut my eyes tight.

That was the first night I dreamt of Emmett Cullen.

* * *

**So... what do you think. Anyone else want to catch a glimpse of Emmett coming out the shower. I know i do. No matter what I will always see Kellan Lutz as Emmett. That man is just drool worthy. Who do you guys see as Emmett. I think I will have to post some pictures online of my characters for all my stories. Hmmmm... maybe i will do that soon.**

**thanks for reading guys. So glad you are still following my crazy posting nonschedule. Just so you all know, for those of you following Changes. I am still working on chapter five for that story. It's a lot harder to write then i thought it would be. So much will be happening in that chapter and then we get into Mike and Bella's friendship. **

**Okay enough talking from me. Please remember to review. its gives me fuel to write. seriously. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers, **

**I am so sorry. I have no real excuse this time, and to be honest I am tired of them, myself. I just lost my muse and motivation to write. I got stuck on one story and couldn't get out of the rut I was in, so I just stopped writing all together. which I know it not fair to you all that read my other stories. so I apologize for the long long long delay. I really am trying to write more now. I wont promise that there will be an update every week but I wont let it go three months with nothing either. **

**anyway here is the next chapter of ANL. finally they are leaving Forks. this chapter is unbeta'd. not sure what happened to my beta I gave her the chapter a week ago. but I understand that life happens. hope she understands why I posted this anyway. **

**enough of my talking... **

* * *

**A New Life:**

**An Emmett and Angela Love Story**

Six

Angela:

The week past quickly and now I find myself waking early on Friday morning, the morning of our departure. I was as giddy as was possible for 8:30 in the morning, and it had nothing to do with the fact that I did not have to go to school today. I turned over and breathed deeply as I snuggled under the warm blanket. Of anything that I will miss in Forks, it will be this bed. It felt like one of those memory foam ones that conform to your body and the sheets were those expensive 1000 thread count or something. I so hope they have these when we get to the house in Alaska.

Alaska. Great there go my nerves again. I have been battling them since Monday morning. Sunday night had seemed kind of surreal, like a dream that I had confused with reality. But waking up Monday morning and finding myself in a different room and bed, slowly I started to remember that the mythical was my new reality. Then going downstairs and seeing Emmett sitting on the couch with Edward and Jasper, yeah, I really kind of just wanted to disappear.

School started off as normal. No hidden agenda there. Though Bella was a bit more cheerful then she usually is, even more so then she was when she first moved to Forks. A lot of it had to do with the phone call she had with Dr and Mrs. Cullen Sunday night after the meeting. Apparently it went well. She was ecstatic to have her family back. I on the other have been shitting bricks. She has known them and about them for months I have never officially met any of the family. I was going to be the outsider in all this. Bella kept telling me to relax and that they will love me. All I could do was snort at her.

All day, Monday, Bella had been happy, and smiling. People weren't sure what to make of her, teachers were shocked when she answered questions and kids confused when she greeted them while skipping down the hall. Yeah, I was surprised at that myself. There is something about Bella and skipping that didn't go together for me, for them either I guess. Lunch time was odd for many reasons. One, Bella and I decided to sit together alone at the Cullens' old table, I had asked for an explanation finally of why big red was after her. So she gave me a short version of her history with the Cullens'. I had just remembered something being mentioned the night before about wolves when we were interrupted by none other then Jessica and Lauren who just had to know why Bella was acting so strange.

"_So Bella, how are you doing? I have been worried about you for months now?" Jessica asked with a fake look of concern and placing one hand on Bella's shoulder. Lauren was standing behind her filing her nails and looking utterly bored. _

"_I'm fine, Jess. Thanks." Bella answered shrugging from under her touch uncomfortably. I had to choke back a laugh as Bella rolled her eyes. _

"_Really? Are you sure? I mean for the last few months you have been so sad. It's been a while since I have seen you talking and smiling? Did you receive good news or something?" Jess asked as she took the seat next to Bella. _

"_Nothing happened really. I just decided that moping wasn't getting me anywhere." Bella shrugged again. This time I couldn't, not laugh, but I was able to pass it off as a cough, I think. Bella couldn't lie for anything and right now she was as see through as water. _

"_Oh." Jess looked disappointed but then bounced back. "Well what did you do this weekend? It must have been something fantastic." Now it was my time to roll my eyes. But before she could answer Lauren decided that she was tired of standing around. _

"_So Bella, have you heard from the Cullens' lately? I bet they just love their new school and friends. You know how popular Edward always was around here." She smirked. My eyes narrowed as I pictured beating her half to death with a half eaten chicken leg on Bella's tray. I watched Bella wince at the name. Even with Edward close to her the pain of them leaving still wore on her, even in her best mood. I threw down my burger and wiped my hands. _

"_You know what Lauren; I know that being the world's biggest bitch is your life's goal, your reason for living. But can you try to at least pretend to have a soul so the rest of us can remain at least a little oblivious to the fact that you must be on the rag twenty four seven?" I asked. She looked shocked that I even had the nerve to speak let alone tell her off. Jess was speechless along with Mike and Ben who had somehow; sometime found their way over to us. "Now if you will excuse us, Bella and I were in the middle of a very private conversation. I would offer to explain it to you but I am sure that your tiny brains would explode trying to absorb that much information in such a short amount of time. Come on Bella." I said standing. _

_Bella, who was laughing hysterically, let me drag her out the door and away from staring eyes. _

That is one memory that I will carry with me for the rest of my life. For the rest of the day, Lauren gave me death glares and Jess acted as if she didn't know me. Ben cornered me and asked what was up with me. I shrugged and told him that I had no idea what he was talking about. To be honest I just decided that since I was leaving soon anyway there was no point in holding my tongue and pretending to be someone that I wasn't anymore. Granted it would probably be all over town by the time I got home but oh well.

The rest of the day went well, if you can call being whispered about and stared at well. But I didn't let it get to me. After school was a different story. I had Bella drop me off and had a few minutes before my mother would be home with the twins. I called quickly and told the library that I wouldn't be in that day. I went to my room and took out my iPod. I put on my favorite group while starting my homework. That night there was no fighting. My dad called me into the living room handed me a letter and asked me to read it. It was the letter that Alice sent so I had to act surprised. I was then told that under no circumstances was I going and that I was to call them back the following day and decline the offer. I said nothing just took my letter and went to my room.

I took the rest of the week to prepare for my leave. Alice had taken care of the school part sending them all the paperwork needed to get the ball rolling. I quit my job at the library Tuesday after explaining that I was going to be moving. I started packing my duffle bag and book bag with various things that I could not leave behind, like my infamous t-shirt collection. Granted I never really wore them in public but I loved them all the same plus they have the most awesome sayings on them. I spent as much time with my brothers as possible, telling them that I loved them. By Thursday night I was ready to go and I was ready for the fight that had been silently building up in me since Monday night.

_My parents were due home in 15 minutes; Emmett and Jasper had just come to collect my bags and was parked around the corner waiting for me to leave. I was sitting on the couch with my purse waiting for them to show. The boys were in bed after I gave them both a very wet kiss. I was really going to miss them. The door opened and I stood up. In walked Reverend and Mrs. Weber. _

"_Angela, is everything alright?" My mother asked concerned. _

"_Yes, everything is fine mom. I just wanted to say goodbye." I said with a deep breath. _

"_Goodbye?" she asked. _

"_Yes, I have decided to accept the spot in the MMLI in Alaska. I'm leaving tonight." They stared at me as if I just said that I planned on moving to Istanbul and become a black market retailer. _

"_Angela, we really don't have time to joke around. We have had a long hard day. Mrs. Marshall is still in the hospital and it doesn't look good, her husband is distraught. I have spent half the night praying for them." My father commented tiredly. _

"_I'm sorry to hear about Mrs. Marshall, you will have to give my regards to Mr. Marshall. But this is no joke dad. I am leaving, in a few moments actually. My ride should be here soon." _

"_Angela, now this is enough. We have discussed this. You are not going to that program. Now it is time for you to go to bed. You have school in the morning." My father said now in a loud firm voice. Usually this is where I would admit defeat and do as I was told because there is no use arguing with him, but not today. _

"_No dad. We haven't discussed anything. You ordered me to do something and that was all. There was no talking, no compromise no opinion given on what I should or shouldn't do. You made your decision and didn't care what I had to say about it. Well I have made a decision, this program is right for me and I am going." I told him. _

"_Angela-." _

"_What dad? What is it that you want to say? You want to tell me that I am forbidden or there will be punishment? That's not going to work this time dad. I have made up my mind about my future and that is all there is to it." _

"_Angela, what has gotten into you? Why are you behaving this way?" my mother asked looking frightened as she stared back and forth between my angry gaze and her husbands red livid face. _

"_That's what I would like to know." My father demanded. That's what he does demand things. There was usually no asking, there were orders, demands, commands and then if it is not done to his satisfaction… punishment. Which usually included sitting kneeling in the corner for however long he thought was necessary. Have you ever tried sitting on your knees for an hour, it's not fun. Some times he would give you the bible and tell you to memorize and repeat a verse from it how many ever times before you were allowed to get up or stop. Then you had to apologize for being disobedient and do whatever it is that you didn't do in the first place._

"_What has gotten into me is that I am tired of having my life decided for me. Do you realize that I was never allowed to do anything like a normal child, a normal teen? The only thing that you allowed me to do was to date Ben, if you can call it that. We were allowed to go to matinee movies in the freaking morning, with you and mother sitting three rows behind us, we got to sit on the front porch with three inches between us, a rule that mother enforced with a ruler and we got to talk on the phone for the allotted thirty minutes three times a week. Oh and I cant forget that when it was possible we got to sit together in church on certain Sundays, which just happens to be the Sundays you would decide to preach about abstinence and purity and hell. Yeah, that was fun."I said rolling my eyes. _

"_But I never got to go outside like a child and play with other kids because you said that they were wicked. No amusement parks, playgrounds, anything of the sort because it was unbecoming of a minister's child to get dirty and act like that. Well that's crap. I was a kid that had to act like an adult despite that fact that I was still treated as a child. I was never really allowed to grow up and develop my own sense of self, no you had that all planned out for me right?"_

"_Angela that is enough. You are being disrespectful?" my mother warned. But I was on a roll and I wasn't done. _

"_No, really I want to know. You have my whole life planned out for me right? I mean graduate with no less then a perfect 4.0, go to University of Washington, majoring in English and graduate Sum Cum Laude. Not that, that matters because you never planned for me to get a job or anything just have the degree because it looks good for a minister's wife to be smart even if she is nothing more then a show piece." I spoke my voice gaining volume. I saw my mother wince and some part of me felt badly for speaking of her that way, and there was no mistake that I was, but it was the truth and we all knew it. "Then marry me off to whomever you deem worthy of me. That's the plan right?" I asked clenching my fist. _

"_Angela Ruth Weber, you will respect me in my house." He boomed as he moved to stand over me. "You will lower your voice and you will do as you are told."_

"_No, I don't think I will. I just wanted to say goodbye dad. I wanted to tell you that I love you and that I will miss you both. But its time for me to start living my own life." _

"_Angela, I will not have you ruining your life. You will stick to the plan, just as I have set out." He chastised. _

"_You still don't get it do you dad? I am not a child." I shouted. _

"_You are eighteen." He yelled back. _

"_Yes, and legal. Legally I can walk right out of this house and go anywhere I please and legally you can not stop me." I barked back. "And if you try to keep me here I will call the police. Parent or not you would still be holding me against my will." _

"_I will not agree to that? How will you survive on your own, without us? You have no money, no where to go, no one to count on." He told me smugly, thinking he just won. _

"_That just proves how little you know about me and what I can do. Do you know for the last year I have been working at the library in Port Angeles. Every time you thought I was using the car to go study I was working. Do you know that I have saved just about every penny I ever made there in my plan to be free of you both. I can go anywhere I please dad. I don't need your money, and as for having no one around me. Well maybe it will please you to know, but it probably wont; Bella was also accepted to the same program. We are leaving together tomorrow for Alaska. Tonight I stay in a hotel." I smiled at their shocked faces. "So you see dad, when I put my mind to something, when I really absolutely believe in something I can do anything I want." I told them. _

_My mother had tears in her eyes and my father looked, well there was no way around it he looked betrayed. _

"_Look," I sighed as I stepped up to them, placing a hand on my fathers arm which he promptly snatched out of my grasp. That hurt, more then I can say but I didn't let it deter me. "I love you both. I really do. Just because I don't agree with your vision of what my life should be doesn't mean that I don't love you and feel grateful for what you have done for me, raised me, love me in your own way and taught me the tools I will need to survive in this world, even if you were only trying to discourage just what I am doing. But I can't live like this. I can't live like a martyr the rest of my life. That's just not who I am. I hope you can understand one day." _

_Just them a horn beeped and I knew Emmett was back to pick me up._

"_Angela, if you do this then I don't think I can forgive you. You don't know what you are getting into going out into that corrupt world. If you leave this house then you will be nothing more then a big disappointment to me." My father said and walked away. I inhaled sharply,feeling like someone had just kicked me in the chest. Its one thing to know that I was a disappointment it was another to hear the words directly from him. This is why I wanted to write a letter in the first place. I just knew that this would be bad. _

_My mother gave me a weak watery smile but said nothing as she followed her husband upstairs. I heard the door close which seemed so resolute to me. There was nothing but echoing silence now and it felt so final that I couldn't stand it. I opened the front door and walked out. Taking one last look back at the house I scurried over to Emmett and got in the car. _

_Emmett drove away and I forced myself to look forward. I wasn't sure if they were looking out the window at the car or not but I didn't want to know either way. When we got back to the house I rushed out the car, up to the room I had been using and slammed the door. I fell onto the bed and cried my eyes out. _

Yes, the night before was hard and painful but it was over and I couldn't do to dwell on it now. I got myself out of bed. I made my way to the bathroom, knocking to make sure it was empty, and took my last shower in this wonderful bathroom. Oh how I will miss it I have some fond memories of this bathroom. I made my way back to my room after being in there for an hour and tried to decide what to wear, actually trying to decide which t-shirt to wear. I laughed when I came across the perfect one. I dressed quickly in jeans and a shirt showing pearly white fangs, and red lips dripping with blood. There were words underneath that said, 'If I Was Your Vampire'. Marilyn Mason rocked.

I skipped down the stairs and fixed myself a bowl of cheerios and chocolate chips, the breakfast of champions. I was watching 'The Cleveland Brown Show' when Emmett came in the door followed by Edward and Bella. I watched them come in and stopped eating to stare. Although Emmett was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt I couldn't help but see him naked in my mind. It didn't help matters that the t-shirt was splayed tightly across his well developed chest and that his jeans were hugging his legs like a well known lover. My eyes averted from him and automatically searched out Jasper, knowing that he would feel my spike of lust. But I guess he was upstairs. Edward gave me an evil crooked grin; I stuck my tongue out at him. Bella waved on her way upstairs and Emmett came and took a seat next to me. I stiffened minutely before I relaxed and enjoyed the scent rolling off him.

"Hey, this is my favorite show." He said. I nodded not being able to say anything with food in my mouth. After the _incident _Sunday night we came to the silent agreement to never mention it. Edward however decided to give me a conspiratorial grin every time he saw me from then on. I ignored him as best I could.

"Mine too." I said then we both started singing the theme song.

"My name is Cleveland brown and I am proud to be right back in my hometown with my new family. There's old friends and new friends and even a bear, through good times and bad times there's true love we share. So I found a place where everyone will know, my happy mustache face this is the Cleveland show!" I giggled and he laughed. I heard a two laughs from upstairs and one groan.

"Oh no! There are two of them now." Edward whined. I laughed again.

I finished my cereal and we finished the show and then Jasper made his way down.

"Is it safe yet? Can I come down?" he asked. I looked up and I saw that he was waving a white handkerchief as a flag. I snorted and waved him on. "So how are you feeling today Ang." He asked sitting on the other side of me.

"Well great now that I'm in a hot guy sandwich." I joked. Both he and Emmett chuckled. He cocked an eyebrow at me and waited for me to give a serious answer. I sighed. "I'm fine. It was hard last night and I knew it would be. I was expecting it. But I'm good. I know I did the right thing and not just because of little red riding hood but I did the right thing for me. It just hurt to hear him call me a disappointment." I sighed as I felt the pain again. I got up to take my bowl in the kitchen but it had vanished and Jasper was right back by my side. I shrugged as he pulled me right back down on the couch while infusing me with some of his 'Kum Ba Ya' juice, that's what I call his peaceful feelings.

"It will be okay. You will work it out I know. He does love you he just has a weird idea of what love means. After this is all over you will be able to go home again." He assured me. I shook my head.

"No I won't. That's the thing. I never planned on going home again, even after this is over. I have been planning to leave for a while. This just sped up the process. But don't worry about me, I'm good really." I told him forcing smiling. He looked at me searchingly and then nodded. I like Jasper I could tell we were going to be good friends.

Both Emmett and Jasper looked up the stairs and I did to with confusion until I saw Edward and Bella making their way down, with bags. I guess it was time for them to go. Edward looked at my shirt and shook his head. I stood up and gave Bella a hug while Jasper dashed upstairs to get his bag.

"Now you two be good and don't do anything I wouldn't do." I told Edward and Bella while waggling my eyebrows. Bella turned red and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, one Emmett is to much to handle, what on earth are we going to do with two of you." He said looking between us. Emmett had come up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. I could feel that electricity flow that always seemed to be around us.

"What on earth are you talking about Edward?" I asked him properly.

"Yes, I have no idea what you are expecting but trouble is the farthest thing from our minds." Emmett continued. I looked up at him and grinned, he returned it. Edward groaned and Jasper laughed coming down the stairs.

"Alright, we are out of here. You guys are leaving not to long after us. Make sure to lock up and I guess we will see you two in Alaska." Jasper said. I nodded and saluted him. He laughed as he left.

Bella gave me one more hug, and then gave Emmett one. I felt a small jolt of jealousy at that but pushed it away. There were brother and sister for cripes sake and why did I care anyway? Edward looked at me and smiled. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Be careful you two." She said as she grabbed hold of Edward's hand. He waved to both of us and they left. Now it was just the two of us. We look at each other awkwardly and then looked away quickly. Then went back to sit on the couch.

"So how long before we leave?" I asked.

"Um, about an hour and a half." He answered scratching the back of his head. I giggled at the human act. Bella told me that vampires don't have normal human things like itches so I knew it was just nervous. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just…" I chuckled again. "Got an itch there Emmett?"

He smirked embarrassed and dropped his hand.

"Let's watch some more cartoons." I said getting comfortable. We sat back and went through Jimmy Neutron, Family Guy and SpongeBob before we left. Emmett packed the rental car he picked up yesterday and locked up the house.

As soon as we were on the freeway, I grabbed his iPod, which was plugged into the radio, and scrolled through the playlist. When I came across one of my favorite songs, smiled widely and hit play. Emmett looked over at me with wide eyes when it started to play.

"What?" I asked.

"You like this?" he asked surprised. I laughed.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted. "Everywhere I go, bitches always know. Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show… BITCH!" I laughed again at his stunned expression.

Soon he smiled and we started singing together. We went through the next few songs but Emmett changed when Black Dahlia started. And I knew why. His hands gripped the steering wheel harder. I turned up the volume even louder and nudged him.

"I loved you; you made me, hate me. You gave me hate see? It saved me and these tears are deadly. You feel that? I rip back…" I started and when he joined I stopped and listened to him, smiling.

He continued on with the song letting out his anger the only way he could right now. After that he was seemingly lighter. We talked and sung and laughed. It was after we were back in the car after stopping for something to eat for me that trouble started.

"So are you ready for this?" he asked. I nodded but my leg started to jump hyperactively.

"Yeah, I can't wait." I said distractedly. I couldn't help but think that I was actually on my way to a house full of vampires. Even if they wouldn't hurt me it was still an overwhelming thought. I felt a cool hand on my leg and looked at him.

"Relax, we won't bite." He smiled, showing his shiny white teeth and dimples. Oh those dimples are deadly. I laughed at the very bad joke.

"Yeah, I'll try to remember that. Still maybe we can stop by a grocery store and get some garlic and a crucifix." I suggested. Now he was laughing and I was enjoying the sound of his deep voice booming.

"Yeah, cause that will save you." He said. I gave a small smile but my leg had started back to bouncing again. I don't really know why I was so nervous, besides the house full of vampires' thing. I mean they all seemed so nice the few occasions I had talked to them or seem them. But this time was different. I really wanted them to like me for some reason. It was important to me.

Emmett reached over and grabbed my hands, stopping me from cracking my knuckles which I hadn't noticed I was doing until he stopped me. It was a nervous habit I had, my parents hated it. The feeling of his cool skin on my set my heart thrumming and a energetic pulse ran through my arms and up through my whole body.

"Seriously Ang, relax. Everything is going to be fine." He said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, easy for you to say, it's your family, they already like you. I'm a new comer, who just happened to find out the secret. And now you all are forced to protect me, not like you don't have your hands full already with Bella." I stated sarcastically.

"You're worried they won't like you?" he asked. I nodded and he snorted. "Seriously you and Bella are the only humans I know that are worried not because they are headed to a house full of vamps but because they are worried that they won't like them."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I'm not exactly relaxed at the idea that I am going to a house full of vamps. I mean I'm not scared but it is disconcerting." I told him honestly. He nodded and gave my hands a squeeze before putting his back on the wheel.

"Well, let me just tell you that you have nothing to worry about. They will love you. Esme loves having people to take care of so you and Bella being human lets her act like a normal mother again, though I admit I am a handful." He grinned. "Carlisle is the best dad in the world I know for a fact that he will really be taken with you and well you have talked to Alice. I think you and the Pix will get along famously."

I sighed in relief. He did make me feel better about things, a little. "Okay, I will take your word for it. But if you turn out to be wrong I will find a way to kick your ass.

"No, when I turn out to be right you will thank me for my awesomeness." He said smiling widely while I rolled my eyes. "So Ang, do you have any questions I can answer?"

"Uh… yeah but I would rather wait until everyone is around so I can get everyone's answers, if that's okay."

"Yeah that's fine. But is there anything I can answer for you. I mean we have time."

I thought before I decided. "Yeah actually there is. You guys mentioned something about wolves on Sunday. What wolves are you all talking about?"

"Oh that. Well that's easy enough to answer. Now I'm not supposed to tell anyone this because it's against the treaty but I think it's safe for you to know. It has to do with the reason we are not allowed on La Push land."

"Oh yeah. I always wondered about that."

"Yeah, well see years ago say a little over fifty or so Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rose and I lived in Forks and we ran into members of the Quileute tribe. Some of the men from the tribe were able to morph into giant wolves."

"Fuck me." I murmured in shock.

"You are very fond of that phrase aren't you?" he smirked. I glared at him for bringing up that night. He flashed his dimples, completely clearing out my head, and continued. "Anyway wolves and vampires don't get along. To be honest we are mortal enemies. Carlisle talked to the leader, Ephraim Black, and a treaty was made. We didn't step foot on there land and we didn't bite any humans then they would keep our secret and wouldn't attack us. And that's that really."

"So the Quileute' turn into giant dogs?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Did you guys fight them at all before the treaty?" I asked.

"no." I sighed sadly. "It was a little disappointing."

"I bet. That would have been an awesome fight, if you had. I wonder who would have won?" I contemplated thoughtfully.

"That's what I said." He yelled slamming his hand down on the steering wheel. "But Carlisle wouldn't let me. And what do you mean who would have won? We would have of course." He said incredulously.

"Maybe, maybe not. It was before Jasper, right? He's the one with the fight background. And I'm thinking that if you guys are mortal enemies that they have certain weapons or something that can hurt you guys. It might have been an even fight." I shrugged.

"Wha-. I can't believe you just said that. You forget we had Edward, he can read minds you know."

"Don't remind me." I grumbled.

"Besides Carlisle is over 300 years old. He may be a pacifist but he can still fight."

"Wait, Carlisle is 300? Are you shitting me?" I asked.

"I shit you not." He chuckled. I was sitting in shocking that about just how old Carlisle was. I pictured the young doctor in my head looking like he just freshly graduated from medical. He and his wife, much to young to be the parents of teens on the very of being adults. Both of them looked to be still in their twenties. It was amazing that their age betrayed their looks. If you didn't know them for who they pretended to be then they could all pass as siblings or cousins. I wonder if they ever thought of trying that. I mean Esme and Carlisle could go to college if they truly wanted to, it might be a change for them instead of being the parents.

I chuckled trying to picture Carlisle with a backpack hanging off his shoulder, cell phone in hand texting while holding on a conversation of how boring the Lit professor is. Esme with her arms wrapped around him protectively staring down the surrounding collegiate women who are drooling over him, her hair in a high ponytail and a cherry lip gloss staining her lips, a pair of uggs on her feet… wait no uggs, those are just horrible shoes. Maybe a pair of white tennis shoes with brightly colored laces to giver her even more of a youthful appearance. Yeah that will work. Wow that picture is just to hilarious for words.

"You alright there Ang?" Emmett asked, cocking one sexy ass eyebrow at me while I laughed loudly.

"yeah. Just something that I was picturing in my head." I told him trying to calm myself down.

"You want to let me in on that image?"

"uh…. You wouldn't get it." I told him.

"Try me."

"Okay…" and I relayed what i was just imagining in my head. Emmett laughed his booming laugh that shook the interior of the car.

"yeah I could see how that would spark laughter." He giggled.

"that's what I thought."

"Yeah I can't imagine Carlisle in a classroom unless it is teaching. We should suggest that. See what happens." He looked in the review mirror.

"No you should suggest that. I'll even let you claim that as your own idea." I said graciously.

"Angela, I need you to do me a favor." Emmett said out of the blue staring in the review mirror. I nodded.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked.

"I need for you to climb in my lap."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked thinking I heard him wrong.

Climb in my lap and take over driving. I will slide from under you once I feel you can keep up the speed at which I am going. take the car and drive straight to the hotel in Seattle. It's the Westin. Do you know where it is?" he asked, his voice turning hard and coming out almost as a grow with each word.

"Yeah I know where that is ." I said shocked at how serious the moment had turned in just seconds. I felt a twist in my stomach as I turned to look behind us but seeing nothing. "Emmett what's going on? What's out there?"

"Looks like we have company. We were able to get Laurent to go back home but apparently Victoria has a back up plan." He said as he sped up. My body turned to ice as I thought about what he just said.

"Oh God." I gasped as my heart started to hammer. I gripped the seat and I turned all the way around trying to will my eyes to see what he was seeing but all I could see was trees and dark.

"Calm down. It's going to be okay. I promise. But I need for you to drive to the hotel and wait in the lobby for me. There are usually a few people wondering around, but enough that they wouldn't dare attack. Do you understand?" He asked.

I whimpered, scared out of my mind.

"Angela, focus." He barked. I turned to look at him with wide eyes and a pounding heart. He looked fierce and scary. "Do you understand what you need to do?"

I nodded, "yeah, get to the hotel and wait for you." I repeated back trembling.

"Good girl. Now I'm going to pull you into my lap and you are going to take over driving. Try to keep the speed that I am using, alright." I nodded furiously. Before I could blink I was in his lap and gripping the steering wheel under his hands. My foot was pressing down on his onto the pedal. Just as quickly he was in the passenger seat. I tried hard to keep the same speed which I found out was over a hundred miles an hour. "When you get to the hotel, my phone is in my bag, call Alice and let her know what's going on, though she probably already knows. She will let you know what is to happen next, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. But what about you?" I asked.

"I'm going to hold them off." He did growl this time.

"Them? There's more then one? But, but you could get hurt." I squeaked.

"Yeah there's about five of them back there, I think. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You just get to safety." He said.

"But Emmett, there-." I was shaking badly but my mind was focused on Emmett fighting alone and possibly getting hurt or dying.

"No buts Angela, you get to the hotel and stay there. Do not leave. Call Alice and wait for me those are your only instructions, got it?" he asked. I nodded and started to cry. He reached over me and buckled my seat belt.

"Be careful, please." I pleaded. He nodded and jumped out the car. I stared straight ahead and drove all the while worried that I wouldn't see Emmett again.

* * *

**uh oh. so Emmett is in trouble, Angela's in danger and Victoria has a plan. **

**sorry for the hanger but it was necessary. Gotta keep you hanging on don't I. next chapter soon. Don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**until next time... **


	7. Chapter 7

**I told you I would have another chapter soon. I figured since I left you guys hanging for so long that I would give you a double dose. But that just means that now I have to work on my other stories. so don't expect another chapter very soon. I need to catch my other ones up to this one. but still you get two does of Emmett and Angela in one day... who loves you baby? lol. **

**again, this chapter is unbeta'd. every mistake is mine and I own them proudly. sorry not an English scholar but I do try to give you a good story. let me know what you think. **

* * *

**A New Life:**

**An Emmett and Angela Love Story**

Seven

Emmett:

I watched until the car was out of sight and then took off running in the direction that the scent was coming from. I was hoping against all hope that they would turn and follow me instead of the car. This shit was getting old fast. Now I was all for a fight. I lived for a tussle but not when I am not by myself and I have something or someone to protect. I hated to leave Angela all by herself but it couldn't be helped. I just pray that Alice has seen something of this and will lead her to safety. I would try to get to her as soon as possible.

Right now I need to keep my head in the game. I wouldn't be able to fight them off if I kept worrying about her so much. It was weird, I know that I need to worry about her because she is human in a vampire world now but it feels more than that. It feels more personal. If something happens to her… I just don't know. But back to the present, I caught on to the scent and it led me deep into the trees. Before I could blink I was attacked from the side and knocked over.

A growl reverberated through me as I jumped up and crouched to face my opponent. Damn, I would really hate to have to kill him. He was young, maybe 18 or 19. He was shorter than me by only a few inches and thinner but still muscular. His eyes let me know he was still in his newborn stage. He was growling viciously and venom was dripping down his chin. He tensed to attack but was sloppy. I was ever so glad that Jasper taught me how to fight correctly. I automatically stepped to the side and grabbed him by his hair slamming him face first into the ground.

"I don't want to hurt you, so chill." I growled at him. It wasn't a lie but I really wanted to get this done and get back to Angela. He was struggling against me and snarling. I placed my knee in his back jerking him slightly so that any further movement from him would result in me ripping him in half. "STOP!"

He settled down but was still growling loudly.

"Where are the others?" I asked pressing my knee further into his back. He didn't answer and I really didn't want to waste time on him so I tried a different less patient approach. "Alright let's try this. My patience is at an all time low and my temper at an all time high. So how about you tell me what I want to know and we can get this over with, okay? Now I know that there are a few more of you, I'm thinking maybe five or six, true or false?" I asked.

He stayed quiet but was no longer snarling. I gave his arm a firm tug and got a grunt in response but that wasn't the answer I was looking for, sucks to be him right now. I pulled on his arm slowly, tearing it off.

"True." He shouted. "There are six of us all together."

"Good little newborn now where are they? Are they close to us or following the car?" I asked as I patted his head. Hey I got to get my fun where I can. He said nothing but was panting at the pain where his arm was missing. "And you were doing so well." I started ripping the other arm off, he let out a loud roar. "Answer my question. Where are the others? Tell me now and you may just keep this arm." I twisted it again for good measure.

"I told them to go after the car." He screamed. "They are supposed to get the girl and report back to me."

"What else?" I growled yanking on his arm again, It almost completely off now. Just a little bit of skin and muscle connecting it now.

"Fuck, man. It was supposed to be quick. If they don't get her before she reaches the city limits they are suppose to report back to me. They should be on their way back by now regardless." He yelled.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yeah, man fuck. I was just following orders. Victoria wants the girl so she can use her as bait to get to the other one."

"Well that sounds like more information to me. But I will let that slide for now. Now tell me what Victoria has planned." I demanded. I still had my knee in his back so that he was immobile and he was dripping venom on the ground. I knew he was getting weak which is why he was volunteering information now. Good, he's pliable now.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Don't be stupid. I want to know everything. What she's planning, where she is hiding, everything. And don't leave anything out or I will be burning you in pieces as you watch." I snarled.

"Can I at least sit up; it's hard to talk in this position." He said wincing when I dug my knee in further.

"Um, let me think… no. Talk fast and maybe I will let you up. If not… then after I finish with this arm I will start with other extremities, which can be way more painful." I chuckled darkly.

"Alright, fine. She's building an army to take the Cullens' out. She wants the girl Barbara…"

"Bella." I corrected.

"Right her; she wants her as payback for killing James. But she wants to take out the whole coven anyway. She just changed me nine months ago. I only see her about once a week. She comes in with a new person that's being changed and leaves again. She leaves me in charge of keeping them in line." He panted. "I don't know where she is hiding. We were all set up in a warehouse in Portland but she was moving us before we attacked last week. I'm supposed to meet up with her tomorrow at an undisclosed location. That's all I know, I swear."

"How are you supposed to meet her if you don't know where she is?" I asked.

"There's a girl, one that was just changed just a few weeks back. She has this ability to track a specific person. She will know where Victoria is. We are suppose to follow her to wherever Victoria is." He answered tiredly. The loss of venom was getting to him badly.

"You did good kid. Now let me tell you what's going to happen now. Since you cooperated, somewhat, and gave me what I needed, I will kill you fast. You really should keep better company." I told him as I started to rip his arm off again, it had started to reconnect again.

He screamed in pain but before I could complete it I was knocked off of him by someone else. The culprit was another newborn, male, a little bigger than the last one. I flipped him off of me and looked up just in time to see my answer man running off into the trees holding his detached arm in his mouth. I turned back to my growling new opponent and crouched down to attack, but was attacked again from the back. This one clamped their arms around my neck and took me down. Suddenly I was being held down by more hands with snapping teeth in my face. I struggled against them uselessly. No matter how strong I was I couldn't fight off all of them on my own. But I wasn't scared I was pissed and worried about what may have happened to Angela.

I felt two sets of teeth in my neck and roared in pain from the sting of the venom. Fucking cock sucking sons of bitches are going to die even if I have to die to do it. I found strength from somewhere and grabbed the two that were holding onto my arms and flung them away from me. I kicked the one holding my legs into a tree close by splitting it in half. Now I just needed to detach these last two motherfuckers from my neck before they rip my head off. I grabbed a handful of hair from one and wrapped my other hand around the others neck and crushed it. I saw two of the three that I knocked off of me coming back but then heard a loud roar from behind me. Their focus switched from me to whoever was behind me. At least it wasn't on me anymore.

The one, whose neck I crushed, let go of me and rolled away holding his neck. The other one was still latched on, I could feel the venom pump into my system and was fighting the paralyzing pain it was causing. I yanked on his head while wrapping my arm around his shoulders. With one yank he was decapitated. I pried his teeth out of my neck and quickly headed for the other one. I wasted no time ripping him apart before turning to take care of the others. But instead I found Laurent tearing into two at one time. The third one was getting ready to jumping in when I grabbed him around the waist. Holding him on the ground I ripped off his limbs first and then his head.

I was still in fighting mode when I heard someone come up behind me. I turned around and crouched down. Laurent stopped in his steps and went straight into a submissive position.

"I mean you no harm." He said softly holding his hands palms out, head down and shoulders relaxed.

"Yeah, is that why you teamed up with Victoria in her plot for killing my family." I growled at him but straightened up. I placed my hands over the bit marks trying to staunch the venom leak.

"I am sorry about that. I knew nothing of her plan for your family, only her plan for the girl." He said.

"And that makes it justified?" I asked.

"No it does not. But I felt I owed her. There were many times she kept James from killing me. This was my way of repaying her. I thought that since you all left the girl that you did not care anymore. I was mistaken. I am sorry."

"Yeah you are on all accounts. But that's between you, your conscience and of course Irina. Good luck with that." I chuckled at him. "Now if you will excuse me I need to try and find Angela."

"You do not need to worry about her. I followed the car after you jumped out. She made it safely to the hotel and is sitting in the lounge area. I came back when the newborns headed back this way. I just happen in when you were going to kill Riley." He sighed.

"Riley?" I said in relief of hearing that Angela was okay, that they had not gotten to her.

"Yes, they one you were with before the others showed up. He's Victoria's…second in command, now I guess, since I am no longer in her employment." He walked closer, no longer looking submissive. I guess he was relieved that I hadn't attacked him. I was still debating that though. "Would you like me to take care of that?"

"No, I got it. We should burn these pieces though." I said looking around. Body parts were starting to connect themselves. He nodded and together we gathered all the pieces and piled them in the middle of a clearing we found. I took out some matches and lit the whole pack of them, carefully. I still had venom on my hands and had no desire to be lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You should get going. I bet Irina is going crazy waiting for you. Thank you for your help. We will be in touch soon." I warned him. I was still in fight mode, what with the fighting off newborns left and right and the pains in my neck. It was taking everything in me not to rip him to pieces and mail them back to Irina. He nodded in understanding then took off into the trees. I took the time to watch the body parts burn making sure that not one piece was left out. Then I found a log and sat down. Spitting into the palm of my hands I pressed each one to each of my wounds, growling loudly at the pain. I then went in search of a meal to help with the healing. I found two deer and oddly enough a squirrel, but it filled me up enough to heal. I ran to a little stream nearby and cleaned up as best I could.

Fully sated I ran towards the hotel. I was extremely happy that Angela was okay but was still tense until I could see her for myself. I only trusted Laurent but so much right now. But the run did help to relax me enough that I would not scare her. I got to the city limits and stopped at the edge of the trees. I looked around to make sure that no one was looking before strolling out of the forest and into the street. The hotel wasn't that far ahead but it was surrounded by streets and humans.

When I got to the front of the hotel I stopped again and made sure I was straightened out. I walked into the lobby and looked around, but didn't have to look far. Angela was in the corner in a seating area pacing back and forth wringing her hands. People were watching her with curiosity which kind of annoyed me.

"Angela." I called when I was close to her. Her head snapped up and she looked at me with relief. Before I knew it she was running at me. I was shocked but came out of it in just enough time to catch her as she flung herself in my arms.

"Oh, thank God, I was so worried." She whispered burying her head in my neck. I winced at the soreness and the electricity but held her close. I felt something warm and wet touch my neck right before I heard a sob break through. "Are you okay?" she asked in a broken voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything is fine now. I promise." I assured her as I rubbed her back soothingly. I instinctively closed my eyes and breathed her in. she was safe, she was fine and she was in my arms. That's all I needed right now.

"Are you sure?" she pulled back to look at me, her eyes searching me for any injuries. They were there but she wouldn't be able to see them under this muted light.

"Yes, I am sure. I am just fine." I nodded, keeping her warm body close to mine. She didn't look like when was ready to let go anytime soon. I decided not to even try to pry her away. I just marched up to the front desk with her wrapped around me, ignoring the surprised, worried, incredulous and jealous looks we were receiving.

"Reservations for Emmett McCarty." I told the woman at the desk. Somehow my hand had made its way onto Angela's hair and was stroking it softly as she sniffled.

"Is everything alright, sir?" the woman, whose name tag read Tammy, asked.

"Yes." I smiled. "It's just been a long and hard day for the both of us." I told her. She nodded unsure but turned to her computer to pull up my information. After paying and collecting the key I grabbed our bags that were left in the sitting area, in one hand and made my way to the elevator.

Once in the room I sat down on the bed still holding on to Angela. She didn't look as if she was letting up. We sat quietly and I let her calm down. Once she was calm she pulled back a little to look at me with red puffy eyes. She gave me a small smile and blushed before removing herself from my lap. I was a little disappointed at the loss. She looked me over again, this time slowly making sure not to miss a spot. I wanted to smile but this time it didn't feel sexual.

"I swear I'm fine Ang. Trust me." I told her grabbing her hand. She finally nodded and took a deep breath.

"What happened?" she asked. I made the quick decision not to hide it from her. For one, I felt it important for her to know, why I don't know and for two she was a tough girl I knew she could handle the truth and I was never one for sugar coating things or hiding things for someone's so called protection. So started in on my story from the moment I jumped out of the car.

She looked to be getting angrier as I went on until she was as red as a fire hydrant and her small fist were clenched. Then she started in with the ranting. Wow, the things that come out this girls mouth would made a sailor blush. So colorful that girl is. My favorites so far are 'ass raping cumjockeys' and 'sons of a strap on wearing ass humping pussy pumping bitch'. I think I blushed on that one. When I got to the part about being bit she gasped and grabbed my head. I allowed her to tilt it to the side. I felt her tiny fingers graze across my neck where the bite was and held in a growl. But she could feel me tense under her touch and jumped back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She said. I waved her off and continued on. She was angry about me letting Laurent go until I explained why I did. She wasn't really happy but she understood the best she could.

"So now you heard about what I did. What did you do?" I asked.

"Oh, well I drove my ass off getting here. I was so scared that they were going to chase me, which I guess they did, but I was happy to know that I was able to out drive them at least. When I got here I handed the keys to the valet, I have the ticket in my bag by the way, and I grabbed our bags and made my way over to the seats. I pulled your phone out of your bag but before I could even dial it rang. Alice called and said that I was to stay where I was and to tell the concierge that I was waiting for someone before checking in. she said that you would be back in the next couple of hours but I was still worried. I mean you said that there were like five or something and I didn't know if you were going to really be okay or what. So after the phone called ended I started pacing and that's where you came in." she blew out a breath and flopped back onto the bed.

I could do nothing but stare at her as she lay there, her hair splayed around her like an angel, her eyes closed and her plump pink lips parted slightly, her chest heaving from the breathes she was taking, her arms tossed above her head as if in surrender. Fuck that was hot. I watched her and my body reacted. I knew I should look away and get myself together but I couldn't. It was taking all my strength not to pounce on her.

Saved by the bell…erm… ring I mean. My phone rang and Angela's eyes snapped open. I was finally able to pry mine away from her and search out my phone. I dug it out of my bag and looked at the caller ID. Alice.

"This is Alice." I muttered to Angela. "It's still early and you should probably eat something. Why don't you go get freshened up and I will order some room service for you? What would you like?" I asked keeping my eyes away from her, since she was still laying there.

"Umm…. I don't know." She sat up. "Do we have to stay in? Can we go out and get something to eat… for me I mean. I know we have to stay safe, but I really need to relax and let loose after this cluster fuck of an escape." She sighed. I snorted at her.

"I will answer this, you go get changed and we will decide what to do afterwards." I told her. She nodded and grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom. I waited until she closed the door before answering.

"Yeah Alice." I said heading out into the living room area closing the doors behind me.

"_Oh Thank God your back. I thought Angela was going to have a panic attack."_ Alice rushed out.

"Yeah I saw that. But I'm here now after taking care of all but one of those little bastards." I growled gripping the phone hard.

"_Easy Em, don't break the phone. It's our only form of communication until you get here. But you don't have to worry about Riley. He's decided to take your advice."_ She giggled.

"Oh yeah. Well kudos to him. I don't think he will survive meeting me again." I said through clenched teeth. "So did you see the answer and question session we had?" I asked.

"_Of course. I haven't relayed it to the others yet, well except Edward. But I want to wait until you guys get here tomorrow so we can all talk together. You should be safe now, but I will keep my eyes open for any changes."_ She said. I nodded like an idiot.

"Cool. Thanks Ali Cat. I am so looking forward to getting home. Maybe we will get a break for a minute before the shit hits the furnace." I sighed.

"_Uh… don't you mean the fan?" _

"No I mean the furnace. Have you ever thought about how rank shit would be if it was in a heating duct? The odor would just permeate the house and there's no way to get it out, at least not for a while." I explained.

"_I don't even want to know why you have thought about that scenario Emmett." _She said. I could just picture her shaking her head. _"Anyway, you guys have a good night. You should take her to Admiral Pub. She will love it. There's an ID in her bag that will get her in. Don't let her drink too much Emmett, trust me."_ She said before hanging up. Annoying little pixie.

I went back into the bedroom just as Angela was coming out of the bathroom fully dressed in a jean skirt and yet another strange t-shirt that read 'Your face, My Ass, What's the difference?'. I just shook my head and laughed.

"Hey Ang, Alice said that we should go to a place called Admiral Pub. Is that okay with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds good."

"Okay, good. I'm going to take a shower and then we can leave." I grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a blue button down. I came out to see Angela had put her hair in a ponytail and put on a little makeup.

"Ready?" she asked smiling sweetly. I nodded, grabbed my wallet and keys and ushered her out. The drive to the pub was spent in silence. I glanced over at her to see the excitement return to her face. I smiled.

"You look excited."

"I am. I have never been to a bar before. This is going to be fun." She squealed bouncing in her seat. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Well technically you still won't have gone to a bar. This is a pub. But I get what you are saying. Did you bring your ID?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. I can't believe I'm now twenty one. I thought it would take me three more years before that happened." She joked.

"Not in the Cullen family. We age quickly."

"_You _don't age at all." She reminded me. "And maybe tonight will help me over my nerves with meeting the family." She sighed.

"You're still nervous? I thought I told you, you had nothing to worry about. They will love you. Hell Alice already does and you got me, Edward, Jasper and Bella on your side. Everything will be fine. Trust me." I reassured her.

"I do." She whispered in what she thought was a low voice but I could hear her clearly. It made me smile brighter.

"Here we are. Are you ready to let your hair down and party Emmett style?" I asked her waggling my eyebrows at her.

"Emmett style? What does that include?" she giggled.

"Usually whatever fuckery I can get into." I shrugged, got out the car and was over to her side before she realized opening the door for her. "So let's see what shit we can stir up shall we?" I asked holding out my hand for hers.

Now I understood why Edward's eyes darkened slightly when Bella did this. Angela bit her plump lower lip and I think I actually growled out loud, but she didn't seem to hear it. She placed her delicate hand in him and let me help her from the car. As soon as she was out I dropped her hand and thought I saw a grimace appear on her face.

The pub was actually a quaint little place that you would miss if you blinked. But the inside was more open, and packed. I looked around for a table and grabbed hold of Angela practically dragging to the first table that became available. Angela still practically bouncing hopped up on the stool and looked around. I did the same and found that a lot of women were looking our way. Usually I didn't let this bother me, maybe because I was with Rose at the time and most women were just jealous but to intimidated to approach. But these women were looking with lust and a superiority that was irking me.

Before Angela could pick up a menu to check out what she might want a waitress was sauntering over to our table. She paid no attention to Angela and placed a hand on my shoulder, leaning over placing her fake breast right in my face. I rolled my eyes. When you watch as much porn as I watch you can spot fake from real without even trying. I mean come on I have a lifetime subscription to Hustler for craps sake.

"Hi, I'm Candy. Can I get you _anything_?" she asked blowing her au natural breath right in my face. I worked hard not to back away but I did hold my breath.

"Ah, excuse me sweetie." Angela said snapping her fingers in the waitresses face. I chuckled and the waitress turned attention from me, so I'm good. "Hi, if you're done eye fucking yfriend then you can take my order." Angela smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there. What can I get you?" she returned in her own smug condescending tone. Angela cocked an eye brow at her.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, fry and a beer." She ordered. The waitress wrote it down before turning her attention on me with a big smile.

"And you big guy?" she asked with a wink.

"Just a beer, thanks." I responded. She nodded smiled one more time and walked away. I shook my head at her retreat; she was switching her hips for all it was worth.

"You should really get that limp checked out. You might have broken a hip or something." Angela called out to her as she passed a table full of men that were staring at her ass, though now they were staring at her leg. Angela turned back to me rolling her eyes.

"I hope she actually does break a hip." Angela muttered. I couldn't help but to laugh, loudly. She blushed and smiled at me. "I'm surprised she didn't card me."

"Me too, But I guess it's hard to drool and think at the same time." I shrugged making her laugh.

"Yeah, we should offer her a piece of gum when she comes back."

I nodded thinking it was a great idea. We didn't say anything else, both of us looking around and waiting. It was a mildly uncomfortable silence. I know I was nervous but I wasn't sure what she was thinking. I had never really interacted with humans besides Bella so this was new for me.

The waitress came back with her food and our drinks.

"If you need anything else just let me know. I can take care of _all _your needs." She said seductively. It did nothing for me. Firstly I was married to Rosalie Hale, beauty queens to beat all beauty queens and secondly her idea of seductive just came across as desperate. Yeah it's not working for me.

"Thanks, we will." Angela answered brightly. "Oh, and you have something white and crusty… right here." Angela said pointing to the side of her lip. The waitress covered her mouth and left quickly. I couldn't help but to laugh at Angela as she happily munched on her burger.

"Wow Ang, that's was funny and a little cruel. There was nothing on her mouth." I said playing with the frosty bottle.

"Well," she took a drink from her own. "That was for all the girls that she made feel like shit when they came here with their friends, or boyfriends or even brothers. She needs to be taught a lesson and I'm just the one to teach her. Fake tans and fake tits does not sexy make." She said matter of factly as she continued eating. I think I just blinked at her in shock.

"How do you know they were fake?"

"Come one you can't tell me you didn't notice they were fake."

"Yes, I could tell they were but how did you know?"

"Oh that's easy, especially on her. She had a very bad boob job. For one, when she bent slightly to put down your drink and show off her 'assets'," she put quotes around the word assets. "They didn't move they stayed perfectly still. Real breast have movement. That's actually what men pay attention to not just the size; they have to have a little jiggle. Secondly, her's look like balloons that were about to burst. That's really how I knew they were fake. Thirdly, she wasn't wearing a bra, yet her tits remained right up under her chin. Real breast are lower than that especially if you are not wearing a bra. I could go on but you get the picture."

To say I was speechless about the knowledge she just bestowed on me would be an understatement. Of course I already knew these things but to hear her explain it so nonchalantly was just…fucking awesome.

"What?" she asked putting her down her bottle when she found me staring at her.

"Nothing. I mean… how do you know all this?" I asked really needing an answer to that.

"Oh." She blushed. "Well mostly from the internet. It's a plethora of information. But I really started paying attention to it when I started buying Penthouse for research purposes. Hey did you know that Jessica's aren't real? I don't think she had a job done but I think she bought some of those stuffers or whatever they are called. Lauren's are natural though." She informed me. Yes, I did know that and to this day I still think that it's funny that Jessica stuffs her bra.

I started choking…on air. Me, a vampire, choked on air. I don't even need air. What the hell?

"Penthouse?" I asked in a cracked voice. Seriously, I'm a damn vampire.

"Yeah. I started buying a copy every month and hid them under a loose floorboard in my room under a rug. They are very interesting."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why are you buying Penthouse, still, even after your research?"

"Oh well this may sound cliché and cheesy but I get it for the articles." She laughed rather loudly. I looked down to see that she had finished her beer and was starting on mine. She was done with her meal and was munching on some peanuts that the waitress had placed on the table. Wow this little girl can eat.

"The articles?"

"Yeah, those stories are freaking hilarious. You know most of them have to be made up, I mean seriously. These guys are probably bald and in their forties with a beer gut and these stories are the only life they have. They are good though." She giggled and finished off my beer. She waved her hand wildly in the air to signal the waitress.

"Whoa, slow down there Ang. You don't want to drink too much too fast." I told her grasping her hand and bringing it back down to the table.

"Oh I know. But that's why I am eating the nuts. The food in my stomach will counteract the alcohol in my system so that I don't get to drunk. Yes, can I have a long island ice tea please?" she asked the waitress that showed up out of nowhere. I'm not even sure if it was our waitress. She nodded and headed off to fill the order. Angela turned back to me and smiled lazily.

"How do you know all this?" I asked again.

"I told you the internet has a lot of shit on it. So tell me about you Emmett." She placed her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands staring intently at me.

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Anything. Everything. What were you like when you were… human?" she whispered the last word. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Oh well like I said before I don't remember much. I do remember that I had a brother and I worked in a mill. But that is about it." I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't remember my family. Even if my parents are pains in the ass." She frowned. The waitress came back then and placed a tall glass in front of Angela and another bottle of beer in front of me before clearing the debris of the table and leaving. Angela took a pull from her straw and hummed in approval. "That's pretty good. So do you really want to find out about them, your biological family I mean?"

I nodded.

"Well maybe… I mean if you want I could help you research it. I have always been good at digging into the past, just a knack I guess. But if you really want to look into it I can help you find something." She offered. I think my heart just swelled. Carlisle and Edward have both offered to help me but I never did because Rose never thought it was a good idea. I think it was just jealousy at the fact that I did have a loving family while her parents were complete assholes.

"Would you really? It wouldn't be any trouble?"

"No, not at all. I actually think it might be fun." She said working on her drink.

"Then yes, I would. Thank you Ang. That means a lot to me."

She nodded as she licked the salt from her fingers. I looked away from her then and to the pool tables. Hmmm I wonder.

"So this Angela… does she play pool?" I asked referring to the fact that she was nothing like I thought she was. She looked shocked for a minute before looking scared.

"Actually no. I have never tried. I'm scared I might poke someone with the stick thingy or shoot a ball off the table and knock someone out." She admitted. I laughed and shook my head.

"Well no need to worry about that. I can teach you if you like."

"Really?" she squealed. I nodded and she clapped her hands bouncing. Again I laughed. She was too cute when she was animated.

"Finish your drink first and then we can get a table." She snatched up her glass took the straw out and downed it in about three gulps.

"Okay, let's go." She said hopping down and grabbing my beer. I shook my head and followed behind her to a newly empty table.

"Okay, first things first, you have to find the right cue, the stick thingy." I explained when she looked confused. "Not to light and not to heavy. It has to feel comfortable in your hands and on your arms." I instructed as I put quarters into the table. The balls were released and I grabbed a rack and started racking the balls. Angela tested out her third cue when she decided to keep it. I placed the cue ball on the table and joined her back on the other side.

"Okay, now you need to chalk your cue. Only a little chalk is needed. Like this." I placed my hand over hers and held the chalk over the tip in my other. Again that electricity hit me and again I was surprised. I swept the chalk lightly over it before stopping. "Now since you are right handed you need to hold the thick part of the cue in your right hand." I moved her hand to place it correctly over the cue.

"Now move up to the table, I'm going to stand behind you and guide you alright?" I asked into her ear.

"alright." She said in a shaky voice.

I lined my body up behind hers and pressed against her lightly. I willed my body not to have the usual reaction that it does when I am touching her, but it was no use. Maybe if I ignore it she will too. It was worth a shot.

"Okay position your fingers like this… good. Now position your feet and turn you body just so." My hand pressed against her stomach to turn her and I swore I heard a moan. "Now aim your cue and pull your right hand, from your elbow, back just like this… and push forward knocking into the other to hard and not to soft. You have to judge your own strength." This game helped me a lot when I was trying to control my strength and speed. Surprisingly enough Edward was the one that taught me how to play pool. It was our first bonding experience.

The cue ball made contact and forced the others to separate out. Three striped went into various pockets and one solid.

"Good, that was good. Do you want to try it yourself now?" I asked.

"NO." she shouted. "I mean no, not yet. Can you help me still?"

"Sure. Let's move to another angle. Since you knocked the stripes in first that's the color you should be aiming for. Leave the eight ball, the black one, leave it until last. That's the winner."

She nodded and leaned over the table again. I lined myself up behind her again and that's how we played pool, shot for shot. She stopped every once in a while to drink. By the time it was gone she was drunk and I knew I had messed up. Alice told me not to let her drink too much. I should have been watching her closer. Well closer then I already have been.

She took the last shot, with me still behind her, sending the eight ball into the corner pocket. Angela giggled and jumped up and down before turning to me. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tight. I lifted her up until her feet were hanging down and hugged her back.

"Thanks Emmett that was fun."

"No problem Angela. It was my pleasure." And it was.

She pulled back and looked at me. Her eyes were a little glassy, her skin flushed and her breath was coming out in pants. I watched her eyes dart down to my lips and back before she licked hers. For the first time I understood Edward's frustration. I would love to know what she was thinking right now.

Before I could make the decision to ask, my phone buzzed in my pocket. Still holding on to Angela in one arm I reached for it, seeing it was a text from Angela.

I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET HER DRINK TO MUCH. GET HER BACK TO THE HOTEL AND INTO BED.

I sighed and put Angela back down. She looked up at me in confusion.

"That was Alice; she says… that we need to get back to the hotel."

"Oh, okay." She said turning and skipping off to the exit. I made a detour back to the table slapped some money down on it and heading to the exit. When I got there I was stopped by our original waitress. She grabbed my arm and started sliding her hand up and down it.

"Leaving so soon big guy? I was hoping that we could get to know each other better. If you wait I get off in about an hour." She said in a husky voice. I was just about to decline when my drunken dinner partner spoke up, at the end of her rope.

"Okay that's it. Hi, do you remember me? Tall brunette, glasses, sitting, talking to and playing with the guy you so happen to be creaming your panties over at this moment?" she asked angrily with her hands on her hips. "Now I know you look at me and look at him and the picture doesn't match up but it's not only disrespectful, but pathetic and desperate the way you are throwing yourself at him when he is obviously with someone else."

"Who? You?" the waitress snorted. I yanked my arm away from her touch disgustedly. What the fuck was that suppose to mean? And why would Angela not think we matched up? Wait, that wasn't what I was supposed to be thinking of.

"At the moment, yes. But you're lucky it was just me and the five foot nine beauty queen he's married too. But even if he is just my friend, or boyfriend or brother throwing yourself at any man that is sitting with another woman is just gross. Now we were just leaving so you can take your orange glow tan and Rubbermaid tits and go find some dumb fuck to flirt with, if you can call that flirting. So shoo." Angela waved her away.

The waitress was speechless and for that matter so was I. the patrons who had watched the scene were laughing their asses off. If I didn't know any better I would think Jasper was responsible for the mood in here. Angela turned and marched out the door and I followed slowly behind her. By the time I caught up to her she was at the car and staring at the sky. Fuck, I am a damn vampire. I shouldn't be this slow or caught off guard.

Driving back to the hotel was again a quiet affair, well mostly quiet. Angela was humming and bobbing her head to whatever song her brain was playing.

"I had fun Emmett. Thanks for taking me out." She said out of the blue.

"Uh, sure Ang, no problem. I had fun as well." I agreed.

We got back to the hotel and made our way to the room. Angela had taken to staggering slightly so I kept an arm around her waist to keep her from falling over. She clung to me with all her strength while still humming. In the room she had started sniffing me.

"You smell good, you know that? It's like…limes, and rosewood, and something I can't place. It smells delicious, makes me want to lick you. Would that be wrong?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"Uh…" I chuckled. I liked drunken Angela. "Maybe… I think we should get you to bed."

"Okay, but I still want to lick you. You have the cutest dimples too. I love them. They are so adorably deep. I want to stick my fingers in there. Can I do that? You know what I am going to do that." She said and turned in my arms and stuck her small index finger in my dimple, repeating the action on the other side as well, twisting her fingers ever so slightly. "See that wasn't so bad. I have wanted to do that since you saved us on Sunday."

She flopped down on the bed and grabbed my hand pulling me down next to her. I sat down not sure what to do now. Apparently Angela had ideas.

"You know what else I have wanted to do since Sunday?" she asked and moved to sit in my lap. My arms automatically moved around her to catch her. She nuzzled her face in my neck and my resolve was breaking. Fuck if she wasn't a little vixen.

Just then my phone rang knocking me out of my reverie. Angela looked at me and nodded before moving off of me and onto the bed. I stood and moved away from her, trying to put some space, and sanity, between us. I looked at the ID and saw an unknown number. Not sure who it was I answered.

"Hello?"

"_Well, hello husband of mine…"_

* * *

**sorry another hanger. but it, again, necessary. I will try not to keep you hanging for very long. love you all. **


End file.
